Tennis Kids
by Devil's-right-hand-girl
Summary: A new school year has arrived and what’s this? Transfer students? Senshun Guaken doesn’t get many of those not to mention there are a whole lot of them! Some don’t even look related! And even more interesting, they can everything but play tennis!
1. Getting to school

Tennis Kids

Summary: This is a Prince of Tennis/Naruto (Shippuden)/Full Metal Alchemist/Bleach/ Death Note crossover story. It has many characters mostly main characters of the anime's. A new school year has arrived and what's this? Transfer students? Senshun Guaken doesn't get many of those…..not to mention there are a whole lot of them! Some don't even look related! So what are our Prince of Tennis characters gonna say when they see these students aren't normal and CAN'T PLAY TENNIS?! Rated T- for cussing

AN- Ironic Huh?

Disclaimer: The thing that's a pain to put on and almost every fanfic writer including me wishes they owned.

I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis, Bleach, Naruto (shippuden), Full metal alchemist, or Death Note.

DRHG: Phew that was a mouth full. Onward to the awkward.

Warning: there maybe some OOCness you never know!

* * *

Edward Elrick slowly opened his eyes. Gazing at his clock it read 8:45. The warm early September Sun streamed down onto his face. He was too lazy to move from his comfortable position. He pressed his head against his pillow again and relaxed.

'AH this is the life' he thought to himself 'a bright September day it's 8:45 on a Monday morning nothing can go wrong'

But in fact Edward was entirely WRONG in fact it took up until that moment of self explanation for it to click in his head. MONDAY MORNING....... END OF SUMMER...... 8:45...... Man was he slow.

"Oh Crap!" Edward yelled as he popped out of bed. The one thing he had forced out of his head was back and badder than a pissedoff Envy......school.

Ed washed up getting dressed in his new school uniform mixed with his old one. The shirt was new and fit fine. But the pants, that was different.

In the mail when the uniform arrived he complained that the pants were too long. Just as he finished moping he was hit with a wrench by his sister Winry who had no other explantion for her actions than the statement "you'll grow into it, or you'll wear your old ones Ed." with venum dripping down ever word she spoke.

Edward oviously frightened by Winry choose plan B. He didn't want to be called a shrimp more than he regularly did because of being a Senior at some middle school with his pants rolled up about 2 yards. Then again he'd love to beat the living hell out of anyone who said it to his face. With that thought a grin crept onto his face.

Ed slid on his shoes and put his gloves on his hands covering the automail underneath. The last he needed was to become ridiculed by his new classmates that he was the 'tin man' from the wizard of Oz, or get weird looks of pity from others. All Ed wanted was to be treated normaly or as normal as he could try to be like back at Central. Sure he loved some people's awe-struck faces after witnessing alchemy for the first time, but here Winry TOLD him not to use it or next time she had to put his automail together she'd do a crappy job or not fix it at all. And in this world Ed's family was in, it wasn't like there was a local automail shop anywhere close.

As he opened the door a kuni passed narrowly in front of him as Ed ducked.

"Ha ya missed!" Ed teased trimphent. There had finally come a day when he doged a big meatlic object. But his gloating was cut short due to a monkey wrench hitting him square in the forehead.

"WINRY, Winry Onee-chan, Naruto Nii-san I don't think you should do that to Edward Onii-san, you'll give him migrans" said the most worried and second youngest, Alphonze Ulrick.

"I've already got migrans if you haven't noticed." Ed said under his breath.

"You're late," Winry stated.

"Yeah so?" said Ed not expecting anything to happen.

Winry looked at the youngest sibling in the family, Naruto. She nodded in approval to his as Al braced himself the best that a soul bonded to a suite of Amor could.

"Wow!" said Naruto arrogently "I thought I slept in late, I thought it took you no time to get up and ready Ed, Considering you're so **_short_** " Naruto Emphisized the last word in his sentence. That's right he said the S-word, short and Ed.....exploded.

"Who you calling a runt so short they need to be seen by a microscope!" Ed fummed.

"Well let's get that anger to some good use" Winry said almost down the street "O-ch-bi!"

Naruto and Al ran as well as Ed chased behind screaming "get back here!"

Ed could easily outrun Winry but put most of his energy in his anger and aura surrounding him.

Just as Winry turned the corner laughing hysterically she knocked into someone. Looking up she gazed at the faced that she collieded with rubbing the area of impact.

"Hey whatch where you're going." said the guys voice demandingly.

Winry looked up focusing her vision. It looked a male version of Ino.

"S-sorry" she said getting herself up off the ground dusting her uniform off.

"Winry-san!" called her two younger brothers.

Just then another voice was heard calling out "Deidara-kun!"

The boy turned around calling "it took you long enough"

The girl got closer next to the blonde Deidara.

"Geez," she winned :why do you always have to run ahead-oh hey Winry"

"Hey Ino," said Winry casually.

"You know her?" Deidara said in question.

"Well DUH!" said Ino stating the ovbious "she's my senpai!"

"We only got to this world a while ago so don't go blamming me for not knowing!" Deidara spat back. "But still, interesting."

Suddenly a shirken flew by Deidara's head. Thanks to his good ninja reflexs, one of the only things that stayed when transfering worlds, he dodged the shirken, but instictivly jumped into Ino arms. Ino waited 5 seconds holding the yelping defensive Deidara, then she instictivly dropped him.

"I couldn't believe he's an S-ranked Crimminal and I still can't." mumbled Ino to himself.

"Don't even think about it Dei," said a brunnett haired girl with cinnbon rolled hair. Accompanying her was a lighter haired brunett who had almost blonde looking highlights in his hair. "Or next time I won't miss."

The lighter haired brunnett put his hand on her should in recognition as he closed his eyes and smiled approvingly. The girl looked back and smiled as well in.....admiration.

"Don't do that un!" Deidara yelled angrily.

The girl was put out of her cheerful mode and into a more serious one.

"Then stop thinking so wrong.... pervert," the girl countered.

"How do you know what I thinking Ten-Ten un?!" Deidara fumed.

"It's not that hard," the brunett man confessiouly. "You always use that face to ponder something along the lines of being a pervert."

At this time Whinry started to blush. She was being thought of by a lower-classmen's brother THAT way. Heck he could be a pedifile for crying out loud!

Ten-Ten nodded in agreement. "Light5-nii's right you know," soon Ino joined them in nodding, and Deidara's face tinited red as he told them all to shut up and die.

Meanwhile in Winry's mind her embarrassment went to anger in a matter of seconds. From pervert to pedifile, to abuse to molest to rape, she'd beat the crap out of him before he even had a chance to do anything. And with that as he turned around she readied her wrench and nailed him. 'Yes!' she thought to herself 'right on target!'

Sooner or later when this little episode was going on Ed arrived to be cut off by arguing.

"Has anyone noticed," pointed out Al.

"We're gonna be late!" Naruto screamed.

Everyone who had a watch looked at it. They jumped and the entire hord of students ran towards the school, only to find..........

Dun, Duh, Dahhhhhh!!!!!! What do they find? When are the other anime's gonna be in here?! Find out next time on Tennis Kids

* * *

Author's space:

Me: Aw great, just great!

Al: What?

Me: It sounds like a friggen' episode of Pokemon, or Naruto to somethin' and this is suppose to be a crossover!

Al: Well why don't you let them see what's gonna be there for next time?

Me: Great idea Al! *Squishes Al*

Al: DRHG can't.....breathe!

Me: Oh right!

Ahem....

Next time in chapter 2 of tennis kids (if I can make one)

"Aw great," mumbled Naruto "how do we get there now?"

"I've got-" Ed suggested.

"No Ed you cannot transmutate it." Winry sighted

"I could-" pipped up Deidara, who was answered by a chorus of 'No's'

"Deidara, what did they say about blowing things up." Reminded Ten-Ten.

"Don't kill or blow things up in this world unless it's an emergency un," Deidara sighed in a lethargic tone "Man I hate when you remind me un!"

There look out for the next chapter or something like that soon! Thank you!


	2. Buzzed in knocked out introductions

Tennis Kids

Chapter 2: Buzzed in knocked out introductions

Disclaimer-

Yes it's that time again

Sigh- I do not and never will, well maybe you never know, but-sigh I do not own Bleach, Naruto, Prince of Tennis, Full Metal Alchemist, or Death note TT_TT Wahh!

Last time:

_"Has anyone noticed," pointed out Al._

_"We're gonna be late!" Naruto screamed._

_Everyone who had a watch looked at it. They jumped and the entire hord of students ran towards the school, only to find.......... _

Continued:

The most annoying thing that a new student would hate. The gate was closed. Yep they were late. All of them had acted as if someone had pulled some retarted joke on them. But no.....this was worse. Being a new student and being late to class wasn't a very good first impression on the teachers.

"Aw great," mumbled Naruto "how do we get there now?"

"I've got-" Ed suggested.

"No Ed you cannot transmutate it." Winry sighed

"I could-" pipped up Deidara, who was answered by a chorus of 'No's'

"Deidara, what did they say about blowing things up." Reminded Ten-Ten.

"Don't kill or blow things up in this world unless it's an emergency un," Deidara sighed in a lethargic tone "Man I hate when you remind me un!"

Then almost everybody went into a deep thought. Everyone but Naruto. For Naruto had another one of his stupid ideas.

Just then Naruto ran back about a mile Ninja style pretty quickly and came towards the gate at full speed and did the stupidest thing possible, Ram the Gate of Senshun Gauken. Luckily he was caught in time by Alphonze. And finally the intellegent Light Yagami went up to the buzzer at the gate and pressed the button. Everyone looked at him in awe. Light pressed the 'dial' button as the speaker at the other end responded "Hello?"

"Yes," said Light in his sweet high school teenager voice. "I'm here with a couple of my other classmates to drop off our siblings for their first day. We apoligize for their tardiness but do you think you could open the gate?"

"Oh yes of course!" the voice said as the gate slowly opened.

"And may I ask." Light said again "where is the high school Campus?"

"It's on the same compound as this one sir. You can come to the main office with your siblings. It seems there's being some renovation done for now." the speaker responded.

"That's great!" Naruto exclaimed.

And then there was a loud crackle and screech that made them want to cover their ears.

"NARRUUUTOOOOO!" It was Sakura's voice this time "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW BEFORE I COME OUT AND GET YOU"

"Miss." another voice said "you really shouldn't-"

"You've got 30 seconds Naruto!"

And with that Light let go of the dial button and Naruto raced to the front office. Only problem was.....were was the front office?!

The others race to follow him as clueless as he was.

"AW great un!" Deidara said "now we're lost with the brainless hyperactive leader-ninja."

As Deidara said this though Naruto wasn't there anymore he was running the right way to the office!

"Get back here!" Deidara yelled

But Naruto kept running at his ninja speed passing several student who had confused looks on their faces.....what was that? they thought.

By the time all of this horde of fast runners found the office Ed was complaining, Naruto was getting the hell beaten out of him by Sakura, whinry was beating the hell of Ed for complaining, Deidara, Ino and Ten-Ten just stood there silent and Light was trying to calm everyone down.

"Silence!" the principal in the office finally yelled.

The room went silent.

"Ahem" the principal cleared his throat. "I am the dean of this Middle school and newly moved high school. And I shall have no tolerance for such behavior."

The group from the hidden lands looked at him like he was crazy. "Dude we're ninja, NINJA!This is our behavior" they all thought.

The group from central had on oh great sarcastic face. "Aw great the military all over again."

The rest well "... Ok?..."

And the others from the soul society excluding Ichigo expect nothing less.

"Now please tell me who's with what family. It seems you all almost have no family resemblence." he said again out loud something he ment to say in his head.

"Duh," they all thought "that's cause we're not from this world"

"Ok, Ulrick Family. Edward, Alphonze." the dean stopped and looked up at Al a little frightened and then continued. "Winry, and Naruto, Ulirick."

The group stood near each other 'a family of blondes.' he thought.

The secratary came in with a package of scheduals which got handed out to them.

"Alright. Yagami family, Deidara." the dean looked up at him and Deidara sighed "I'm a guy." he responded.

"Continuing, Ino, Ten-Ten and Light.....Light?! Yagami"

"Yes sir." Light responded.

That group stood together looking at their scheduals. 'Their mom's probably a brunett their dad's probably blonde.'

"Next. Harhuno family, Sakura, Renji, Ichigo, and Sasori Harhuno." the dean looked up at the family. They all responded in unison "yes this is our natural hair color." It seemed they had been asked that a lot in this world. 'Even stranger.'

The shook his head. "Uchia family, Sasuske, Itachi, L," the dean stopped 'L? just L' he made a face. "he doesn't like using his real name sir." Itachi responded coldly "and Tobi, Uchia." "Hi,Hi!" Tobi said hyperly.

"And finally Hyuuga family" the dean sighed "Neji, Hinata and Rukia Hyuuga."

All of the families waited paintently to be dismissed. For either being a ninja, a soul reaper, being in the military or being a polite detective or high school student you had to wait attentivly.

"You are all dismissed."

The group scattered it's different ways going into groups of classes.

* * *

"Oi Echizen," Horio said excitedly "did you hear we're having transfere students!"

"Yeah so?" Echizen said clicking his pen.

Horio's face went down "aw come on can't you even be excited for once?! I mean when we found out almost everyone's in the same class again- I'll just stop now."

Echizen, Ryoma, a middle school Sophmore, also know as the Prince of Tennis.

The others known as his friends gathered around him talking as he boredly tunned out.

"Ryoma-kun." The shy brunnett known as Sakuno said "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine,"Echizen yawned "just tired."

"W-why," Sakuno stuttered like she was afraid to ask.

"Karupin kept me up this weekend" Echizen mumbled lying down on his desk unknowingly smashing Sakuno's hand.

"R-ryoma-kun?" Sakuno sputtered aknowlleging it.

"Goodnight." Echizen closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Meep!" Sakuno yelped.

Her loud mouthed best friend came over.

"Well I bet none of them are as good as Echizen-kun!" Tomoka somewhere along the line blabbered noticing Sakuno's hand troubles. "Sakuno-chan." she whinned "How long have you been standing there like that?!"

Sakuno afriad to answered gulped.

"I see." Tomoka said blantly.

"I can't wake him up." Sakuno whispered worridly.

Soon Horio, Kachiro and Katsou came up to the trio, well dou if you exclude a sleeping Echizen, gwaking.

"Is he asleep?" Horio asked looking at Echizen.

Sakuno nodded as Horio poked Echizen.

"Echizen wake up Echi-" he stopped for Ryoma looked up with daggers in his eyes and a dark arua around him. The once calm looking Echizen was temporarily gone and replaced with a very scary eye one that resembled Fuji's pissed off mode. A mode all of them had seen him use only once, once they remebered so well.

_Flashback_

_It was a regular day down at the tennis courts for the segaku regulars. Practice, practice, practice. Everyone was doing fine, but Momo and Fuji were having a game. Momo trying to distract Fuji cursed at him and insulted him saying he hadn't broken a sweat and his game was down. But that didn't affect him. It was when Momo insulted Fuji's mother and sister that he got really steamed. And he opened his eyes full throttle returning the ball in such a streak that as it landed it made a bigger crater than Momo's hardest dunk smash and when it bounced up it Momo lost a few hairs and it made a hole in the gate. The ball then went crazy and knocked down the buckets that contained extra ball the first years picked up. Horio and the gang only got a glimps but even from that it scarred them._

_End flashback_

The group shuddered and veered away from Echizen even Sakuno who quickly pulled her hand away and, plop! Echizen's chin went onto the desk.

"Ow," he said rubbing his chin.

"Class, may I have your attention" the teacher clapped as the class turned their heads. "we have some new students er- tranfering here from......" the teacher paused where were they from again? The dean never mentioned it. "from" where "from" just make up a place! "From Wammy's!" the teacher exclaimed.

The class gawked where was Wammy's? Was it some foreing country? They had never learned about it before. The teacher sighed happy the students bought her lie.

"Sensei," a hand popped up "where is Wammy's?"

The teacher had to think fast!

"Why don't ask the transfere students when they get here!" the teacher exclaimed happily "they should be arriving after lunch, until then, let's begin our lesson."

And so, the day went as smoothly as that for Echizen's class. It was the same with his Senpi's as well. They gathered up in clusters since the high school was being renovated. Freshmen, Tezuka sat in his seat respectivly reading a book and pushing up his glasses every so often.

_'Flirting Paridise'_ Tezuka thought to himself _'what an odd name from this type of story'_

"Hey Tezuka," a voice called from the conor of his eye. Tezuka turned slightly to see his fellow classmen Oishi, a Freshmen in high school as well.

"Hello Oishi," Tezuka said back seriously.

"What are you reading?" Oishi asked inquiritivly.

"A book called 'Flirting Paridise' I found it on the ground outside, there was no name in it though." Tezuka responded.

"Hmm... I've never read that book....maybe I should try reading it once your done." A new voice answered. To Tezuka the voice was obivious to the person it match, Fuji. "It's a surprise we all made in the same class, but now we all seem to be interested in the book Tezuka's reading...It's very amusing." He laughed.

There was a short silenced followed by the comment.

"Hoi! Hoi!" ANOTHER new voice rang out, and everyone knew who this was EIJI. As joy as he was he couldn't help himself from jumping onto Oishi's shoulders and demanding a piggy-back ride as stupid as it was....2 freshmen fighting over a piggy back ride....even more embarassing, them being the former regulars of the middle school team. Then again it the average Eiji itenerary for him to attack his doubles partener. They were the golden pair, no matter how old they got. To change the subject Eiji smiled and said "We should practice tennis before the tryouts for the regulars on the high school team start."

All of these high schoolers agreed and left their separate ways to the classrooms, unaware of the new students comming at lunch.

Meanwhile in the 3rd years class, there was such a ruccus you could hear it from down the hall. Yep that's right, Momo and Kaido aruguing. And yes about something pointless, and yes, Momo used Kaido's nickname, as yes, Inui was in their class. And YES he was the peace maker. And finally YES HE DID MAKE THEM DRINK HIS INUI JUICE.

That's how all of it stopped. They were so much......misery from that juice they stopped arguing. They needed something to get their minds off such.........misery that they started to have a NORMAL conversation about the new students. Were they weird, where'd they come from? And most of all DID THEY PLAY TENNIS?

Momo leaned back in his chair, he knew he couldn't wait to play his younger classmen, Echizen Ryoma. Momo had improved over the summer break and wanted to show it off. But when school was back in session it rained almost everyday. So Momo couldn't practice.

Kaido, was about the same, he had improved thanks to Inui's training menu and wanted to play Momo. Something about eating his words when he did a boomerange shot....and much more cursing.

So what will await our PoT players when they meet their new students. Find out next time on Tennis kids!

* * *

Author's Space

DRHG: I just want to say thanks to all that commented me and also favorited me! Right now I'm with Uzumaki, Naruto or in this world in the story Elrick or Ulrick, Naruto..

Naruto: Dattebayo!

DRHG: Um Naruto.... Is there anytime you don't say dattebayo.

Naruto: I don't know dattebayo.

DRHG: -_-;;; *knew it was the wrong question to ask* O-k.....

Naruto: Hey Author-chan?

DRHG: Yeah?

Naruto: A lot of people probably want to know, HOW THE HELL DID WE GET INTO THIS WORLD IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

DRHG: YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT NARUTO!

Naruto: I do?

DRHG: Yes your a character in this story so you should know!

Naruto: I do!

DRHG: Idiot. Next time in Tennis Kids.....

THEY FINALLY MEET! Thank god! Just.....not in the way you'd expect.

"You're cocky Bastard, you know that right?" the Kaido muttered at Momo as Momo sneared.

"Shup up snake." Momo said back a stupid grin on his face.

"Fshhhh"

_I'm gonna teach these guys a lesson they won't forget......_


	3. Lunch Time and Unknown meetings!

Tennis Kids chapter 3

Lunch Time and Unknown meetings!

Disclaimer- *really sad tone* I –sniff-donnot –snif- own –snif- Naruto –snif- Bleach, Deathnote,-sniff- Full Metal Alchemist or Prince of Tennis.

Winry: Are you crying.

Me: No –sniff- I'm allergic to down feathers and the birds –achoo- are coming back

Winry: isn't it a little late in the season

Me: No –snif- my cat chased the birds away in the spring –sniff- and now he's gotten lazy! –achoo-

Winry: Watch where you sneez!

Me: Sorry –sniff-

STORY START

The large group had dispered to their classrooms only to find that the classroom were empty. It was such a nice day outside most of them went out to eat or had gym. The large group met up again at the tennis courts sitting down with their lunches- well some of them that is......others who were too lazy or just didn't have the mental capability didn't have anything to eat. Winry made everyone in her family a bento although Naruto refused it unless it had ramen, Al couldn't eat being a suit of armor and all and Ed ate 3 while Winry called him a greedy pig.

In the Harhuno family Sasori, being a pupett couldn't eat, Ichigo was having an eating contest with Rengi as Sakura warned them not to eat too fast, but being the subborn soul reapers they were they didn't listen.

In the Uchia family Tobi and L were both having sweets that shockingly Itachi made. Sasuke was having a glaring contest with Itachi with Sharingon on, and well Itachi was winning.

In the Hyuuga family everyone was eating calmly, well slightly calmly, Hinata every so often looked longly at Naruto Neji sighed at her insolence but he'd glance at ten-ten every other 10 minutes, and Rukia was sitting, sighing over the idiots eating contest and when both ended up with a stomach ache Rukia squished Ichigo's head into the ground. The Renji laughed and she did the same thing to him.

In the Yagami family Light and Ten-Ten were having a conversation while ten ten noticed Neji staring at her from the coner of her eye every other 10 minutes. Deidara and Ino were fighting, again. This time it over a dango. Deidara accused Ino of taking his last dango when Ino said he miscounted and ate too quickly.

When the word dango is used out loud Itachi stopped his staring contest with Sasuske and looked up at the word Dango. When Itachi looked up so did the rest of the akasuki. Then the the Naruto group and so on until everyone was looked directly at Deidara and Ino who frooze still holding chopsticks in their hands.

There was an akward silence until Tobi yelled out.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY, AND A GAY BABY WAS JUST BORN!"

That was very akward of Tobi to say but everyone laughed only to be met by silence again.

"Ne?" Sakura pipped up "Does anone know how we all got here?"

The question was placed into deep thought.

"Yeah" Edward responded "I sort of do,"

"Me too."

"Yeah,"

"Kind of."

"Yes"

It was all unanimous everyone remebered slightly how they got there. "Then let's share!" Sakura smiled. Some sweat dropped Sakura was treating their mysterious arrival like some kindergarden show and tell. But still everyone gathered in a circle. They were all grouped in some way. (From the anime's they were from)

"I'll start," Sakura said "state your name, your REAL name, where you come from, and what your abilities are."

And so they began.

"My name is Harhuno, Sakura, I'm from Kohana, the village hidden in the leaves and I'm a ninja."

"Uchia, Sasuke, Kohana, and I'm a ninja."

"Uzumaki, Naruto'tebayo! Kohana, and I'm a ninja, I'mma be the hokage when I get older!"

Everyone sweat dropped very informative.

"Yakama Ino. Also from Kohana, ninja and flowershop owner, half the time."

"Ten-Ten, Kohana, wepons ninja."

"Hyuuga, Neji, Kohana, byakugan user ninja."

L raised his hand. "What Byakungan."

Neji got up and activated his Byakugan and said "You have little to no chakra," then he turned away and muttered "you're wearing boxers too."

Neji sat back down flushed and embarrassed as L was to know that someone could see under his clothes.

"H-Hyuuga, H-Hinata, B-byakugan n-ninja, a-and h-heir to the H-hyuuga c-clan."

Everyone sweat dropped again the two Hyuugas were two total different people. Hinata didn't look like the one for pervyness but Neji, ok Neji was the total opposite.

"Iwo-no Deidara, S-ranked ninja, part of the Akasuki."

"What's an S-ranked ninja?" Ed asked sheepishly.

Deidara took out a Kuni and charged it twards Ed who defended it with his metal arm, there was a *ching* sound of two metal clashed.

"It means I can kill you with in a second." Deidara muttered.

"I'd like to see you try." Ed muttered back.

Ino then dragged Deidara away. And winry did the same with Ed.

"Tobi, is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi is a ninja. Tobi is part of the Akasuki."

"Akasuna no Sasori, from Suna, an S-ranked crimminal, ninja."

"Uchia, Itachi," (the man slowly going blind) "Sasuke's brother, Ninja, Kohana, part of Akasuki."

"How'd you all get here?" Al asked interest. Never had he met ninja's like these people.

_flash back_

_It was a grusome battle. Everyone shocked that Sasori had come back to life, but still everyone continued to fight. Deidara was above taking out a new package of clay, but in such a rush that he didn't read the fine print._

_WARNING: THE FOLLOWING EXPLODING CLAY IS EXPIRED. IT IS ALSO RADIOACTIVE AT THIS STAGE USING THIS CLAY IN BATTLE IS PROHIBITED. IF EXPOSED TO THE OUT SIDE A WORM HOLE WILL OPEN SUCKING IN ALL LIVING THINGS INTO IT WHITHING HALF A MILE RAIDIOUS._

_Ignoring that fact Deidara chew up the clay dropping it to the ground and activating it._

_"Katzu!" He yelled as the jutsu activated. Mean while Ino and her teammates were going along Ino in the lead and was forcidbly sucked into the worm hole._

_Her team mates were far behind and didn't get sucked in._

_Before the group knew it they were not on a dusty blood stain battle ground but on concrete. Around them were other strangers and the first people to get up were the ones very akwardly placed......_

"I think I'll stop there." said Deidara remebering the postionings. His face was turning red and so were the others as he remembered it.

_flashback not told....._

_Hinata opened her eyes to feel she had her head on something warm. Looking at herself, her face immediatly turned bright red. Her head was placed right on top of Naruto's chest! She quickly got away to a new spot._

_Sakura opened her eyes to feel a giant weight on her back. She kicked to hear some giant groans and to look up to see she was supporting both Deidara and Sasori on her back! What the hell!_

_Ino had somehow found herself next to a very clingy tobi who was probably asleep because he wouldn't let go and kept whispering "Sempi" or "I love you senpi." This made Ino's face grow pale. In her mind she begged. MAKE HIM LET GO! and PLEASE LET HIS SENPI NOT BE ME AND BE A GIRL! PLEEEEEAAAASSEEEEE!!!!!!!!_

_With Neji and Ten-Ten woke up around the same time. TenTen woke up first to find her lips extreamly near Neji's a little frantic she lifted up her head to clonk heads with Neji, he had a bigger bruise on his head than she did, but hopefully that distracted him from the almost lip lock they had._

_After most everyone woke up, all the others saw what they probably NEVER wanted to see.......yep, the two UCHIA"s in a VERY WRONG postion. It was like a ItaSasu yoai comic before a kiss or if it was very graphic, which, ok let's get off that subject! _

_Sakura's eye twitched. Now she had NOW OFFICIALY fallen OUT of love with Sasuke. Hinata fainted, Sasori said "Meh" (I don't understand why but he did) Deidara started laughing his ass off...the great older Uchia was cuddle wuddling with his brother, the WRONG way. Ino had gotten over Sasuke a loooonnnnnggggg time ago and now she just stared, and stared and stared......Neji turned away finding this "their path to destiny. Being gays" Ten-Ten, well she was still fussing about the almost kiss and it was Naruto who screamed "OH MY GOD SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I KNOW YOU WANTED TO BE AN AVENGER BUT I DIDN'T KNOW AVENGER'S WERE **THAT** WAY."_

_Everyone stared at Naruto, being able to comprehend such a big word._

_Then the Uchia's woke up and all attention was directed to them. They opened their eyes slowly, and very slowly realized their positions and blushed like mad! And they had no idea how to get out of this akward postion without getting into another akward postion. And before they knew it the others turned around to see the other strange visitors......STARING, AT THEM........_

Yep definatly didn't want to remeber that!

So to change the subject Tobi got strangled by deidara with tobi screaming "Sorry Senpi! Tobi is a good boy" and Deidara screaming "Tobi is not a good boy, Tobi is a bastard who got us here."

There rest of the group sweat dropped. Finally Itachi sighed and squated down next to Deidara. (eheheh Itachi squating) "Deidara, if you don't stop strangling Tobi, if we get back I will make you suffer 72 hours of playback of Sasori's death."

Sasori herd this as well turned away, he didn't need his comrade reminded how he'd been beaten by pink haired teenage girl/medical ninja and his grandmother. But it seemed to shut Deidara up so they continued.

Up next were the Shinigami. (Wow not a big part in this thing are they?)

Ichigo started "Name's Krosaki (idk too lazy to look it up) Ichigo, temporary shinigami."

Light and L looked at each other. Light had seen shinigami but not ones who were human. Maybe it was just a disguise to their actual appearence. L just thought Shinigammi's were legends.

"Kuikchi, Rukia, from the soul society and an officer Shinigami."

"Arbari, Renji. Soul society and officer Shinigai."

L raised his hand "not to be rude but is this how you actualy look?"

"No." answered Rukia "These are just our Gigai's they take the form of an average human instead of our real bodies which are souls, which we cannot be seen if others don't have that much spiritual power."

L nodded although he hadn't touched a death note and poof a shinigami appered, let alone had he seen a shinigami he retained it quite well.

"How'd you get here?" Light politely asked.

_flashback_

_They were fighting in the soul society. It seemed Aizen had finally wanted to make his move, and with wonderwice by his side he thought nothing could stop him. But quite the opposite happened. Wonderwice was having a brain melt down from all the killing, too many targets at once for the kid. Aizen and the others who were alive and well were fighting too, but it seemd Ichigo's hollow side had taken it's turn and took control of Ichigo's entire body. But fighting inside his self consiece he found a loopole._

_It seemed if the hollow and himself hit the same exact spot at the same exact time Ichigo could get his body back. His hollow and Banki called it Wepon soul renanasoense (spelling?) It seemed that only Rukia Renji and himself could do the renasance because when Ichigo and the other woke up on the ground of concrete in a human world with control of themselves they were the only __ones besides the other strangers he knew lying on the ground._

L raised his hand once more "What's a hollow?"

Ichigo sighed. "oh no" he said out loud.

Then Rukia pushed him aside and explained what hollows were until Ichigo interupted yelling "will you stop it with the crappy drawings already." and once again found his head smashed into the ground.

"You know L you've been asking so many questions." commented Light.

"So I have." said L with a hand on his lips.

"Why don't introduce ourselves." Light suggested.

"Very well." L mumbled again. "you start."

"My name is Light Yagami, I'm a high school student from the Kanto region." Light acted as a sweet high school and L looked at him suspiciously.

"L, Ryzaki." L grumbled. "a detective working on the Kira case."

Light coughed adding "Lawlit."

"Lawlit?" Ed laughed "you're name is Lawlit!?"

Most everyone burst out laughing.

"Light! You ARE Kira!" L accused.

"No, just a person who knows you talk in your sleep" Light countered.

All laughing stop......

"Wait," asked Ed "How'd you know,"

"We were handcuffed together before this, honestly I couldn't move farther than a 4 yard radious before falling, with this guy" Light explained pointing to L.

"Ok," said Ichigo really hating the akward silence "how'd you guys get here."

"Well"

_flashback_

_"Ryuuk," Light whispered "Is there anyway you can get me out of this?" _

_Currently Light was handcuffed to Ryzaki and couldn't really have that much Freedom. L was staring at a blank TV screen his eyes open sitting in that akward position._

_"Can make a deal?" Ryuuk questioned in the same tone._

_Light frowned he knew this would mean a giant hole in his wallet and a lot of apples when this was all over. But he nodded anyway. Ryuuk smiled and snapped his fingers. Slowly a door started to fade into a blank wall, and L noticed._

_"Yagami-san," L said. "Was that door there before."_

_"I'm not sure," said Light acting innocent._

_"Let's see." said L getting up and dragging Light with him._

_"R-Ryzaki-san wait! Stop!" Light said being dragged into the door._

_"Have a nice trip" Ryuuk sung smiling._

_L kept exploring closer into the light until he found darkness. When they turned back the door slowly closed and there was no light to be seen only sound._

_"Ryzaki-san...." Light trailed off as L decied to pause and let Light get up._

_"Yes, Yagami-san?" said L._

_"Why'd you stop?"_

_"Because I have a 98% hunch that if I step off this spot I will fall into a deep aybiss of darkness, and we will be separated." L responded even in the dark Light knew L had that look of suspicion._

_"If it's a 98% chance, than what the other 2%?" Light dared to ask._

_"There's another tile in front of us and that will lead to our iminate death." _

_Light sweat dropped. 'Oh god, he's thinking life or death scenerios now'_

_"Well only one way to find out." L said stepping off the tile, Light being dragged with him. L's first thought seemed to be right for they were freefalling in a dark aybiss of nothingness._

_"Ryzakiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Light called falling._

_"There's a 60% chance we'll land in a different world." L called._

_"What's the other 40%?" Light called._

_"We die"_

_'Shit'_

_And so the two kept free falling until a light engulfed them. Light woke up first to see to handcuffs broken and did his victory dance, which was a strange mix of the Hara hara Yuki, the opening from Luck Star, Soildja boy and the hoedown throwndown for good measure._

_Then he saw many other strangers who looked lost as well, and finally notice that Ryzaki watched him the entire time doing a victory dance._

_"Chance you're Kira" L said "9**6**_%"

'_Shit again'  
_

"And so that's what happened." Light said Happily.

"So you're saying there's other Shinigammi's besides us?" said Ichigo "Terribly ugly Shinigammi's"

"Yep," said L who got slapped in the back of the head by Light

"you've never seen a shinigami!"

"Kira!"

"Japanese!" Light bursted out saying.

"96.5%"

"I have a feeling if Hidan were here he'd burst out cursing." Deidara commented.

* * *

Mean while at the tennis courts Momo and Kaido were playing singles trying to even out the rivalry and score between the two.

"I'll win this round snake." Momo sneered.

"Fwshhhh"

"Stop it with that damn sound!" Momo yelled.

"I'll stop when you change your name, Saru" Kaido said hitting a lob; BIG MISTAKE.(Saru = Monkey, I thought of it, because in english Momo is usually a steriotypical monkey name)

"You bastard!" Momo yelled dunking the ball a little too hard. The tennis ball land but went over the fence for a good distance.

"oops"

* * *

Before The FMA people could tell their story,(which if you've seen the series you may know about the gate) a ball came hurdiling down towards Deidara and Ino's bento boxes. Deidara's which was still semi full was the one it landed on and food got on everyone mostly the one's closest to the impact, Deidara, Ino, Sakura, and Naruto.

"What the hell was that?!" Deidara and Naruto yelled in unison before looking at each other.

Ino and Sakura gave death glares towards the poor little tennis ball, which was now sitting in Deidara's Bento box.

"N-Naruto Kun" Hinata stuttered. "A-are you a-alright."

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled looking at the food on himself. Then at the marks where Sakura and Ino were. "Hey where'd-"

Sakura and Ino were already half towards the court by the time Naruto noticed.

"H-here" Hinata held out a handkercheif a common acessory amung schoolgirls, not really ninja's.

"Thanks!" naruto said giving here a big smile. Hinata blushed slightly before putting her head down and returning back to the group.

"Now where are they going." Ichigo muttered.

"You're her brother you should know" Sasori responded his tounge sharp like his wepons.

"FAKE brother and so are you and Renji." Ichigo countered.

"H-Hey" Renji started "when I get involved in this?"

"When we decied to become a fake family baka." Ichigo and Sasori said getting up. Renji followed finding no point in not going after all if his fake brothers were going then so should he especially if it involved his little fake sister.

"Guess that means we have to go too." said Deidara getting up along with Ten Ten and Light.

* * *

Meanwhile Momo and Kaido were hitting another tennis ball when they heard a voice yell "Oi!"

They stopped and turned around. There stood a blonde girl and a pink haired girl in Seigaku uniforms-wait was her hair naturally PINK!? Their arms were crossed and they had upset looks on their faces.

"Did you hit this ball?" the blonde girl said simply. Showing them the ball wiping off the rice stuck to it.

"No," was Kaido's simply and yet threatening response.

She wasn't fazed. "Oh really" she lifted and eyebrow "because the trigectory of the ball led us to this court, and you two were playing the entire time were you not?"

"Yes." Kaido said again in the same tone.

"Then you hit it, which means you hit us," the blonde headed girl said again. "apoligize."

"Hai, Hai gomen gomen." Momo said lazily "we're sorry we hit you with the ball it was an accident blonde." Momo came up to them with a raquet on his back.

"What did you just call me" Ino said her voice sickly sweet. The two girls other horde of friends came over to hear this.

"Blonde, you and pinkie-"

The large group behind them sighed. Ino + Sakura + Bad names = HELL.

Sakura looked up at Momo with a creepy smile, the one she used on Naruto before the punch.

Then you could literally hear the boxing bell *ding ding* and BAM! There went Momo! and a shocked Kaido. Sakura was making her way into the court cracking her knuckles all the way with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Oh see was going to enjoy this. The suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder....Sasori's wooden hand.

She turned around not knowing what he was about to do. After all she had killed him once and he was close enough to give her a good wallop but he didn't...he stood there slowly taking apart their wall of indifference...brick by brick. Sakura slowly put her hands down staring seriously into his eyes. They read "You don't want to cause a scence. Put the fist down"

She sighed heavily and gave the typical sister look "I know I know" and then withdrawled from the court with her fake brother Sasori.

"Oi," Momo said rubbing his cheek. He was pissed. "You know what you just did. Didn't you?"

Sakura didn't turn around.

"Oi!" Momo called again.

Sakura continued walking as Kaido grabbed her hand tightly.

"Oi," Kaido said "look at someone when they're talking to you."

"I will when you do." Was Sakura's response.

"What's your name?" Kaido asked.

"Sakura." Sakura said calming down a bit.

"Kaido." Kaido said "Sakura, I want to play a match with you."

Sakura gawked confused which ruined the moment of seriousness "a match of tennis."

Everyone sweat dropped. Half of them had never heard the term "Tennis" and the other half knew she was clueless about it.

"But I don't play girls." Kaido said seriously.

"I'd love to," Sakura smiled cheerfully "but I don't play whimps afraid of losing to a girl"

"Who said we're afraid you-!" Momo jumped in.

"Careful" Ino said comming into the courts herself. "You don't want another bruise to match the one on your other cheek."

Momo stopped Mid sentence. "The rules forbid it."

"Then play my brothers" Ino and Sakura smiled. "We'll make a deal."

"What is it?" Momo asked.

"If you win we'll pay for your doctor's bill and apologize, But if we win, you pay for our lunch and really apologize" Ino said.

"If we refuse," Kaido said.

"Then I know someone who can make your life an inescapable hell for 72 hours straight." Sakura smiled remembering Itachi, Tobi, and Sasuske could all use Sharingon. Sakura could probably tempt Tobi with a cookie if matters came to worse.

"Believe us we know someone who can already do that." momo said remembering the Inui juice.

"Is it a deal?" Ino aked.

"It's a deal." said Momo happily.

Kaido sighed. He couldn't beleive this guy got him into this situation.

"You're cocky Bastard, you know that right?" the Kaido muttered at Momo as Momo sneared.

"Shup up snake." Momo said back a stupid grin on his face.

"Fshhhh"

_I'm gonna teach these guys a lesson they won't forget......_

Momo watched as the two girls went up to this large group and pulled out two boys who looked closly related to the girls.

"Blonde," Momo sighed "you can't play you're a girl."

Sasori sighed not looking back. He already knew what to expect.

"I'mma boy dammit!" Deidara screamed throwing a fit.

"You ready to play tennis?" Kaido mumbled.

'Suddenly the boys looked clueless. "What's Tennis?"

* * *

AS

DRHG: Geez this took FOREVER to type

Misa: Misa liked the part where Sauske and Itachi were-

DRHG: Wait Misa....you're not in this fan fiction?!

Sakura: I disturbed by that part

Ino: Agreed

DRHG: Ok! Too many people in the author's space. Misa again not in this story!

Misa: Misa knows, but Misa want to be with Light-kun.

DRHG: No! I already have too many characters! Leave the author's space!

Misa: Rin! Rin!

Rin: What?

DRHG: Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Rin: Not in your world.

Ichigo: So THIS is the type of Shinigami Light was talking about.

Rin: What! You can see me?!

Rukia: Considering the fact that he's a temporary Shinigami, yes

Rin: You're a temp?

DRHG: OK! CAN WE PLEASE HAVE A BUNCH OF PEOPLE LEAVE THE AURTHOR'S SPACE, I WON'T HAVE ENOUGH SPACE TO WRITE WHAT'S COMMING UP!!!!!!!

*Everyone but Misa starts to leave.*

DRHG: MISA! LEAVE!

Ok comming up on Tennis Kids.....

_Sasori looked at the greenish yellow ball in his hands. He had never seen anything like it before.....he moved his fingers around it dropped it on the ground several times....just like he would examine a body to be created into a puppet..._

_"Sasori!" Deidara yelled. Sasori dropped the ball, his concentraition was ruined. Still both were cluesless as to what the ball and the raquet did. The game seemed pretty pointless to Sasori._

_"What does it do?" Deidara asked getting closer to Sasori and picking up the tennis ball._

_"I don't exactly know." Sasori said in wonder._

_Ichigo slapped his head, sure he sucked at Tennis but, he knew what the game was! Honestly Sakura should have picked Reiji over Sasori, but he trusted his fake sister's intution._

_Light on the other hand stood firmly in place. He had played Ryzaki in a game and was pretty good. It ended in a tie once or twice. As much as he wanted to help Deidara, he knew his fake brother would be stubborn and say he wouldn't need help, and his fake sister Ino, who stood next to him and Ten-Ten knew that now it was his fight to finish._

_Momo and Kaido waited, very impaitently a trait they both had. While this was all happening it seemed Echizen Ryoma and the others who were on the Tennis team to watch this little showdown. They expected Kaido and Momo to win but they didn't know what to expect from these strangers._

_Finally Sasori lifted up the ball, threw it in the air and-_

Find out what happens in Chapter 4 of Tennis Kids! R&R Thank JUuuuu!!!!!


	4. Author's Note

Author's Page: Announcement....

Hey this is the author of Tennis Kids, Devils Right Hand Girl.

So I need your opion on somethings first off I'd like to say thanks to all the pplz who faved and/or rated me....it really means a lot.

**_wandering saver_**

**_Lizzie-tart_**

**_OilWar_**

**_Demon's Daughter_**

_**Kuma the wolf alchemist**_

_**Makayla**_

_**Hinata is the Best**_

_**CleverBast**_

_**blueyblonde**_

**_Mercey.2_**

**_If there's anyone I missed (*bowing apoligetically* Gomenasai)_**

Thank you pplz! And now the other thing I wanted to say, After about the point of chappy 5 there will be some coupling done, and I need your help to help me sort out who will be with who(wow major Dora the Explora moment right there)

Ok so here the are the possible couples you can choose them by reveiwing for this chapter, it's a lot easier than opening a pole this way.....(*In background* NO MISA YOU'RE NOT GETTING PAIRED WITH LIGHT IN THIS FAN FICTION)

The ones with the most popular votes wins! The poll will be open for a while so take your time, the deadline around August10 ....So you have a bunch of time! Cause in that time break this story will be on Hiatus until I come back. I'm leaving for like two weeks than comming back. Yeah, ok continuing...

SO here the Nomenees:(Grammy annoucer voice time)

Starting with FMA (Full Metal Alchemist)

**EdXWinry**

**AlXWinry**

**EdXAl (as much as I don't like too much brotherly love there are people who do)**

**WinryXMomo**

**WinryXKaido**

**WinryXNaruto**

**DeidaraXWinry**

_**Ok DN (death note)**_

**LightXL (again more yaoi)**

**LightXTenTen (Ya never know)**

**LXSakura**

**LightXWinry**

**LXRukia**

**LightXFuji (Can't spell today 0_0)**

**LX Tezuka**

**LXInui**

**Yes the last two PoT boys are being dragged into this.....-_-;;;;And no I didn't pay them.....**

_**Next is Naruto**_

**NarutoXSasuke**

**NarutoXSakura**

**NarutoXHinata**

**SakuraXSasuke**

**SasoriXSakura**

**SasoriXDeidara**

**ItachiXSasuske**

**DeidaraXItachi**

**IchigoXSakura**

**ReijiXSakura**

**NejiXTenTen**

**RyomaXSakura**

**RyomaXHinata**

**InoXDeidara**

**FujiXHinata(Imagine how THIS would work out)**

**Gahhhhh too many couples!!!!!**

_**Ok Now um Oh right! Bleach!**_

**IchigoXRukia**

**RukiaXReiji**

**ReijiXIchigo**

**IchigoXDeidara**

**ReijiXDeidara**

**ReijiXEiji (ehehe ryhms)**

**RukiaXOishi**

**RukiaXTezuka**

_**Next is PoT (Prince of Tennis) PRINCE OF TENNIS PEOPLE NOT POT!**_

**RyomaXSakuno**

**SakunoXAl**

**MomoXKaido**

**MomoXIno**

**OishiXEiji**

**Yadda Yadda Yadda.......**

_Ok here are the rules(Well not really RULES, but-agh! You get the point)_

1) You can pick up to as many choices for in each catogory.

2) If you think up any other couples don't be afraid to put them in. Who knows!

3) Don't be judgemental because I put Yaoi couples in PLEASE. Besides it's maybe some fluff, I have too many people in the story anyway and it's probably going to be narrowed down to a couple of people later anyway....You'll see SO until then, Aribadachi! Sainara, Adios!

Devils Right Hand Girl


	5. A short match

* * *

Tennis Kids chapter 4: A short match

Author's Note:

Sorry for not updating for a while I had something to go to and I couldn't bring my damn computer, so, here's the next chapters OH! And I don't own any of the anime's in this fic! Thank you!

Sasori looked at the greenish yellow ball in his hands. He had never seen anything like it before.....he moved his fingers around it dropped it on the ground several times....just like he would examine a body to be created into a puppet...

"Sasori!" Deidara yelled. Sasori dropped the ball, his concentraition was ruined. Still both were cluesless as to what the ball and the raquet did. The game seemed pretty pointless to Sasori.

"What does it do?" Deidara asked getting closer to Sasori and picking up the tennis ball.

"I don't exactly know." Sasori said in wonder.

Ichigo slapped his head, sure he sucked at Tennis but, he knew what the game was! Honestly Sakura should have picked Reiji over Sasori, but he trusted his fake sister's intution.

Light on the other hand stood firmly in place. He had played Ryzaki in a game and was pretty good. It ended in a tie once or twice. As much as he wanted to help Deidara, he knew his fake brother would be stubborn and say he wouldn't need help, and his fake sister Ino, who stood next to him and Ten-Ten knew that now it was his fight to finish.

Momo and Kaido waited, very impaitently a trait they both had. While this was all happening it seemed Echizen Ryoma and the others who were on the Tennis team to watch this little showdown. They expected Kaido and Momo to win but they didn't know what to expect from these strangers.

Finally Sasori lifted up the ball, threw it in the air and, well it didn't exactly go as he planned. Or as anyone planned acutaly. No the pupet master could not master tennis, AT ALL. He blantly missed and suckered Deidara straight in the back of the head throwing it like a kuni.

"What the hell was that for!" Deidara screamed rubbing his head. This seemed to be happening several times today for him.

"Don't be a baby, I don't even know how to play" Sasori sighed placing the raquet down.

Now there was one thing running throught every Segaku member's head... _they're gonna hurt themselves badly before this match is over._

And yes they were right about one thing damage would be done. It took about five tries for Sasori to get the ball over the net without somehow injuring Deidara. Yep that long. One was as already state the back of his head. Then the back of his shin, then his arm then Sasori missed completly aiming from a front corner and hitting the side of th fence to be hit at yep, the front side of Deidara and his face. There was still a dent in the fence. The last was on purpose because Deidara yelled at him. And that was almost a Kidney punch, it was only until Sakura yelled "Hit the god damn ball Sasori!" did he actually make it. The pressure of the girl that kicked his ass kick in and here came the arrogent emotionless crazy cog pupet we all came to know and love before his death. Well first death.

And *SHING* went the ball, it didn't hit the ground but did a lot more damage to the courts of anything else. Kaido looked at Momo with the same emotion as most of the Seigaku players.

_OH SHIT RYZAKI WILL KILL US IF SHE LOOKS OUT HER WINDOW RIGHT NOW._

And so FINALLY someone stopped the match from actually starting because they knew if started they wouldn't have a tennis court any more. That ment more Inui juice, Yuck.

That someone was Echizen Ryoma. He walked onto the Tennis courts smoothly leaned back against part of the gate that was until he decided to speak up. Usual Echizen.

"Senpi's" Echizen stated calmly, "You'll rip up the courts if you continue."

Then very randomly tobi raised his hand and yelled all the way across the courts "Tobi has a Senpi too!"

Then he pointed towards ino who was in "Killer mode" and Deidara was heading up the steps right then for his fake sister being mistaken for him. He didn't look THAT much like a girl did he?

"Tobi!" Deidara said gritting his teeth "Now I will seriously 'Fricken kill you!"

Sasori sighed putting down his raquet..._Well that was fast._ He thought in his head. He placed the raquet down on the ground and walked away leaving a stunned Seigaku tennis team.

"Oh look the bell's going to ring soon." Sasori rolled his eyes

'_3....2.....1'_

The entire group then left with Tobi in the front running "I'm sorry Senpi, Tobi is a good boy!" with Deidara and Ino chasing after him. "Tobi is not a good boy un!" Deidara yelled after him. "Tobi's in for a load of hell too!" Ino pipped in all of them running at ninja speed.

The rest of the group ran to catch up to the other 3 and not to be late. The truth was, Sasori was lying. They had 10 minutes before the bell, but the match would have blown any chance they had of trying to be "AVERAGE" in this world. They already looked strange with their physical appearence, not to mention the family grouping, and we can't forget about the fact of Sakura's punch on that student and that he and Deidara didn't know what Tennis was.... Yep they were already on the verge of being freaks and fighting wouldn't help. So Sasori continued walking to the classroom casually tugging every so often at his (well in this world) Unaturaly red hair.

* * *

"Class" the teacher spoke in an annoucing voice "We have a couple of new students."

The class livened up a little as the door burst open. Naruto Uzumaki had just came through the door.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He said loudly as everyone winced clasping their ears. "And I'm-"

Naruto was cut off by Ino, who was clasping his mouth shut for the second part."Give it a rest already!"

Ten-Ten sighed entering the classroom with the armored Al. Everyone stared at Al in wonder. Man was he big to be a Middle school second year.

"Hello" Ten-Ten said smiling, the class calmed slightly.

"H-How do you do?" Al said sweetly and shly even as a suit of armor girls squeed.

"KAWAII!"

"I'm Yak-Yagami, Ino" Ino said realizing introductions were being made. The room went silent, you hear the cricketts, which really pissed Ino off.

Echizen was gazing at them all remebering as part of the large group that was on the steps earlier.

"Echizen-kun, are you ok?" said Sakuno noticing Ryoma's daze.

"Hellooooo!" Horio said waving his hand in front of Echizen "Earth to Echizen!"

"What, do you want?" Echizen said out of his trans fairly fast monotoniously.

* * *

In Momo and Kaido's class Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata and Rukia, were all waiting outside the door, for a proper introduction. They had skipped a grade (exept Rukia) Who was chosen to stay in the grade for "Special purposes" this really ment to make sure none of them ran off to do Ninja things or she would have to drag their asses back to the class room in Shinigami form, as she didn't like leaving her body with her mod soul as much as she used to.

"Class let me introduce our newest students." the teacher said.

The horde came in poiletly and silently.

"Uchia, Sasuke" Sasuske said first, fan girl screams came immediatly afterwards.

"Hyuuga, Neji" Almost pure silence

"H-Hyuuga, H-Hinata" Hinata stuttered, certain boy's faces turned red, they had to face the fact that her shyness was cute.

"Hyuuga, Rukia" her name was met by obilvious respect.

"Haruno, Sakura." Sakura was last, and almost immediatly afterwards all heads turned towards Momo as he screamed "b!t**"

Sakura's eye twitched, very slightly but everyone knew what it meant. Did this guy not learn hid lesson 15 minutes ago?!

Changing the subject, Sakura scanned the room Kaido! He was in this class too!?

"Kaido-Kun, I didn't know you were in the same class as Saru-chan!" Sakura teased innocently. Saru=Monkey, and chan= the female suffix

Momo flinched at his new pet name, SARU?! Real mature Pinkie.

Kaido took the attention like he took everything else, by setting up a wall of indifference.

"Tch," was his only response as he turned his head away.

_'Now who does that remind me of?'_ Hinata, Rukia, Neji and Sakura all thought glaring at Sasuke and thinking of Itachi, Like big brother like little brother. And all of them sweat dropped.

Inui sat in the class as calm as ever glaring at the new students. Especialy the pink haired one. She was the supposid reason for Momo's pissy mood. _Good data _he thought _good data indeid._

The group then took their seats while the teacher talked on about their lesson.

People whispered about the new students. What made Momo so Damn unhappy about the pink haired girl and if her hair was naturaly pink. They also thought of questions about the Hyuugas. Were Neji and Hinata blind, or were their eyes just naturaly white. Rukia looked too old to be in the grade although she was passable student. Nothing much about Sasuke, becasue there were some RABID fangirls in the class that would silence anyone who insulted him, some guys mumbled that he was an attention hogger and if he was always going to be like stick of plywood.

* * *

In the high school freshmen's class

"What the hell did you just say." Ed screeched at the top of his lungs.

"I'm just saying Ochibi" Eiji said in the introductions. "You sure your suppose to be in this grade?"

Ed took this as another way to call him short. "Don't call me short. Or I'll rip your-" Ed's mouth was then clasped by Winry who was holding him back.

"I'm sorry" Oishi pipped in trying to calm down the situation. "Eiji sometimes expresses his thoughts freely."

It seemed to calm down Ed slightly. Ed probably would've used alchemy but his hands couldn't touch the floor and whinry would dissassemble his arm that night if he did.

"Yeah like the fact that DeiDei-chan is Kawii!" Eiji said obliviously (He's just saying all the wrong things isn't he?)

That arounsed Deidara into this whole scene.

"Don't call Deidei-chan, I'mma boy dammit! I am not frickn' Kawaii either un!" Deidara yelled.

And as he was about to run up and punch Eiji until Light, his fake brother held him back.

"Let me go Light un!" Deidara practically yelled.

"Dei, this is a new school don't let our sisters down _please_." Light said sounding like an older brother.

Ichigo, L, Itachi, and Sasori and Reiji were all just standing there, waiting, for something to happen. They had seen this whole routine at home and didn't need to repeat it.

Ichigo was the first to get annoyed.

"Budasen (shut up) Your giving me a headache." Ichigo said going striaght up to the others. The others immediatly shut up and so did the class.

"Minasan, please take your seats." the teacher said breaking the silence.

The whole time this had been happening, Fuji was chuckling, and Tezuka was paying no attention engouged in the book he was reading.

* * *

Class soon ended and the final bell rang. Kids burst out in speed out the door.

Sakura wasn't one of them. She got out the door and away from the other crowds of students. She walked all the way to the meeting spot which was the tennis courts. She sat and waited there for the rest of the haruno's. Ichigo and Reiji were too busy having a race around the track to remeber. Deidara and Sasori were having art issuses again. She sighed it was HARD being the only girl in your family.

Sakura waited she looked at a tree and suddenly had the impulse to throw a kuni or jump on it pushing herself up to the next one, or even stand upside down and see how many people stare. She had to face the fact that she missed being a ninja.

Then she saw Kaido and Momo pass by all ready for tennis. Kaido approached her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey" he said back.

Momo didn't want to start talking to pinkie and left sneering at her. Sakura paid him no mind, as he flinched, because his inner was saying "Saru-chan" over and over.

"You know we still have a match to play right."

"If you came over to tell me that then your wasting your breath."

"They can't play tennis."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Momo, he keeps his word to a match."

"And let me guess, turns into an arrogent bastard if he wins and a sore loser if he fails?"

Kaido looked away too see if Momo was listening "Yes."

There was a silence then. Sakura was scrolling down possibilities in her mind.

"We may beat you pretty severly if they can't play." he said.

"The tennis court will be beat up more severly then they will." Sakura joked.

"Where you come from are they good at any sports?" Kaido questioned.

"They have talent." Sakura half lied. Yes they did have talent, just not in sports.

"Maybe they could put that talent to use if they learned."

"They may just surprise you Kaido." Sakura said as Kaido left.

Sakura now had one goal in mind for these two boys.

Sasori and Deidara would learn tennis.

* * *

Meanwhile Ino TenTen Tomoka and Sakuno were all walking together twoards the tennis courts.

"I'm tell you fangirls are so clique." Ino said arrogently.

Tenten gave her a look. She was once a fangirl too. But Tomoka had gone genaric and waaaaay too far so she did have a point.

"Hey Tomoka, why're you headed this way anyway?" Tenten asked.

"But of course to see Ryoma Echizen play!" she squealed in delight.

TenTen and Ino gave each other a confused look. Sakuno was a fan girl?!

Sakuno, innocent like Hinata was a fan girl.

"Eh!" Ino gasped in surprise "is that true Sakuno-chan!!"

"N-no! My grandmother's the coach of the tennis team and Echizen usually walks me home after our practice." Sakuno said blushing at the thought of Echizen.

Still very confused on the Echizen walking home they glared at Tomoka for answers.

"Her sense of directions sucks, and Echizen helps her practice tennis on her own." Tomoka said like it was no big deal.

"Sakuno if your on the tennis team...." Ino started.

"Then shouldn't you be going to practice now." Tenten finished.

Sakuno gasp as she remebered she forgot and ran away with Tomoka speedily following.

"You two really are related." Tomoka screamed back "I'll see you tomarrow!"

* * *

It wasn't long before the others came and met up to go home.....home where do they live?!

* * *

Author's Space.

Me- Hello ppl out there who read this space, which I hope you do! I'm here with ten ten and Neji say hi tenten and neji!

Tenten-hi people reading this space.

Neji-hmp

Me- Ok that's neji's hello.....now onto more important business.....coupling!

Tenten- *holding up a sign neji can't see *nejiten*

Neji- TenTen what does that sign say?

TenTen-*still waving sign* Nothing.

Neji- oh really byakugan!

Neji- Netijen.... what's netijen?

Me-*sweatdrop* Buyakugan maybe able to see throught things but, it can't read backwards.

Tenten- sigh.

Me- Anywayz this is really important. I knew it would happen eventually, and I don't know who in the hell to pair sakura with. Some of these couples are simple but Naruto couples are some of the hardest. Sakura's the hardest to pair up she could be with anyone, um There arguments about Naruto, Naruhina SasuNaru etc. So yeah if u could vote on thoes that would be great too.

ANYWAYZ!

Next time on Tennis Kids.

* * *

_Home. Where did they live you ask? You do remember the first chapter don't you? Ed's little wake up call...well that's their house. Yes, EVERONE'S house. You'd be surprised what an alchemist can do with some stone and twigs._

_Ed admired his work on the house he had made the large home in only two days. He looked over the extra archetecture others added, that is until Whinry dragged his ass into the house._

_"C'mon Ed!" Whinry said gripping his collar tightly._

_Ed mumbled something in German as Whinry hit his head due to lack of wrench._

_The house was divided into floors and rooms with family._

_In the center main room was a grand staircase leading up to the first floor rooms. The first floor to the right belong to the Uchia's and the left to the Hyuuga's. The second floor belonged to the Haruno's and the Ellrick's. Haruno's to the right Ellrick's to the left._

_Edward took the steps to the second floor and hooked a left. There he went to the door at the end of hall and opened his bedroom door. He opened it only to see-_

Gasp! Who does he see? Find out next time on Tennis Kids.


	6. Home

Tennis Kids Chapter 5

Me: First off I'd like to say thank ju for the votes...It really helped. I really do want to somewhere along the line to couple Sakura in but not just yet. To try and satisfy most to all of your coupling suggestions Imma make the story a bit interesting...

First off the couples that most of you agreed on.....

EdXWinry

NejiXTenTen

IchigoXRukia

Next is the argument To Yaoi or not to Yaoi that is the question....*evil grin*

I've decided to add a little mix of NaruSasu, Naruryoma and some big NaruHina. It'll be something of a love square but the same Oblivious Naruto too.

And now...

STORY START

Home. Where did they live you ask? You do remember the first chapter don't you? Ed's little wake up call...well that's their house. Yes, EVERONE'S house. You'd be surprised what an alchemist can do with some stone and twigs.

Ed admired his work on the house he had made the large home in only two days. He looked over the extra archetecture others added, that is until Whinry dragged his ass into the house.

"C'mon Ed!" Whinry said gripping his collar tightly.

Ed mumbled something in German as Whinry hit his head due to lack of wrench.

The house was divided into floors and rooms with family.

In the center main room was a grand staircase leading up to the first floor rooms. The first floor to the right belong to the Uchia's and the left to the Hyuuga's. The second floor belonged to the Haruno's and the Ellrick's. Haruno's to the right Ellrick's to the left.

Edward took the steps to the second floor and hooked a left. There he went to the door at the end of hall and opened his bedroom door. He opened it only to see Naruto gazing in his room.

"Woah" he said in awe.

"Yeah, I know" Ed said in a boasting tone. "Pretty cool huh?"

"You bet!" Naruto said sounding like a fanboy. "I've never seen so many maps before. Where'd you get them all?"

"Heheh. On my travels with Al" Ed half lied. Yes he got them on his travels but his left out the fact that he STOLE the maps from centrel sometimes. Well it didn't look like they were going to good use so he "Borrowed" them. Yeah Ed BORROWED.

"Naruto! Ed! Come help with dinner." Whinry called from downstairs comming up.

Naruto was all too happy to meet Whinry, grab her hand and tugg her into Ed's room. "Whinry O_NEEEE_-chan look at all the maps Ed-nii chan has in his room!"

"Ow." Whinry said wincing in pain shaking her hand from Naruto's grip. "Yeah I know, he said he borrowed them from his superior, right?"

"Huh? No Ed said he got them on his travels with Al." Naruto said obliviously confused.

"On his travels with Al huh?" Whinry said her eyebrow twitching. Winry turned to Naruto nicely "Naruto-kun, could you please go down stairs and help your brother, make sure you take out the rice when the beeper beeps, ok."

"Ok Ne-chan." Naruto said acting more like an obediant child than anything else. Then the door slammed and Naruto had left. He knew when a girl was pissed.....sometimes.

Whinry spun back around "On your travels with Al huh?" she said sarcastically pulling out a wrench.

"Well uh." Ed sweatdropped. Then at that moment there was a yell that could be heard across the entire house. Ed's scream.

Whinry plopped down on Ed's bed and sighed "you were bragging again huh?"

"Well uh."

"ED"

"Yes."

Ed then proceeded to sit next to Whinry rubbing his head. "Hey it's been a long time since I've been able to tell anyone about these maps and my travels. Remeber the gate and the Germany incident?"

"Yeah but what about Al. If Naruto asks him, Al won't remeber half the stuff you two did." Winry sounded worried.

"Then we'll just have to make Naruto ask the half Al does remeber!" Ed said triuphintly.

Another scream filled the house and yes it was Ed's again.

"Can you stop hitting me?!" Ed yelled at Whinry.

"Can you stop being stupid?" Whinry countered "You really think you can stop THAT kid"

"Well THAT KID, happens to be my brother." Yelling in Whinry's face.

"FAKE brother Ed! And he's mine too! You think I don't know him as well as you do?!" Whinry said yelling back in Ed's face.

"Well you sure did a number on him when you wanted him to go fix dinner!" Ed yelled back.

"It's called obedience Ed!" Whinry said. "You should learn it."

"It's called obedience Ed, you should learn it." Ed mocked in a girly tone.

Yet another scream, man is Whinry pissed today.

"WHINRY!" Ed yelled. "STOP!"

"I will when you stop being an imbisol."Whinry said stubbornly.

"I am not stupid,blondie!" Ed said nearing Whinry's face

"That proves it your hopeless."Whinry sighed laughing.

"WHAT!?" Ed screamed.

"Your blonde too." Whinry said blantly. "Shorty"

Ed's face went red with fury. "WHO YOU CALLING A-"

Suddenly there was a thud from down stairs.

Then a crash.

Then a unison of girlish shreiks.

Then it sounded like Sakura say "Dammit now look what you did!"

Then deidara "Aw c'mon un! This is the second time today!"

Ed and Whinry rushed down stairs. What they didn't expect was to see 2 Uchia's covered in rice in the death lock of a pissed off dish soapy Sakura a Sticky riced complaining Deidara, a cringing Ino and an unconciess Hinata.

"What the Hell happened?"

* * *

It didn't happen very easily but Mayhem had happened just as Whinry left to get Naruto and Ed.

It seemed that it was the Haruno's turn to wash dishes. Sakura washed. Sasori dried, Reniji well he wet the dishes and Ichigo put them dishes away or on the table for the Yagami's to take care of. It was Whinry's family's turn to cook but only half of them were there. Two of the Uchias had just come in as well Itachi and Sasuke.

Now as most of you know, when these two are put in a room together nothing goes right but right then, it wasn't wrong, it was Hell.

Out of no where.

"I have more fan girls than you Itachi!"Sasuske spontainously yells.

"You pathetic brother, it is obvious your trying to beat me at something and for I record I do have more fangirls than you." Itachi calmly said.

"Funny." Sasuke fake laughed and yelled "Are you trying to hide the fact I beat you at something!"

"No the internet tells all it doesn't lie." Itachi said starting to get agitated.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly Sasuke stood up from where he sat and did an arrogent pose charming all the less. Sakura and the others turned around. "Hm. I think the internet's bluffing"

Itachi stood up and did one of his basic emtionless poses. At this time Hinata came in looking to sit in peice and stare at Naruto as he came down the hall. Ino and Dei were showering while Tenten set the table.

"Ready to admit defeat?" Itachi said.

"Never." Sasuke said back.

Sasuke then stood up on a chair actually smiling most in the room took notice to their compition. Even Naruto who was taken out the sticky rice from the boiler.

Itachi did the same smirking. "Brother I will always top you at everything."

"Oh yeah?" said Sasuke getting up on the table. His next actions started the Mayhem.

"Hey!" Tenten yelled trying to place a plate where She looked up and her face went pale.

The whole room was silent. There was Sasuke standing on the table. In an Uber-sexy pose. His hand tangled in his dark hair. Here's the catch... HE WAS SHIRTLESS. That's right rabid Sasuke fangirls, there was an open moment of pure insanity when Sasuke was standing on a table total rapable.

Hinata twitched but that wasn't anything.

"Top that!" Sasuke smirked.

Itachi got up on the table throwing off his shirt as he put up a couple of hand signs. They looked familiar. Then poof! A cloud a smoke appeared and when it cleared Itachi was no longer there.

"Ha!" Sasuke said triuphintly. "I win."

"Truly Sasuke?" A voice asked from behind him, it was familiar.

Then he felt someone breathing on his neck. It sent chills down his spine. "Truly?"

Sasuke swivled around, and froze there. SHOCK lined the band/ head protector on his head. There was Itachi, in Naruto form, an older hotter, shirtless version of Naruto. "You'd hurt my feelings if you did"

Sasuke cupped his hands on his nose trying hard not to have an exsessive nosebleed. Hinata's face turned red. Naruto turned around frozen there.

Sasuke tried hard to think to himself.

_It's a jutsu. It's Itachi. It's Itachi using a jutsu to become Naruto. A hot Yoai hypnotyzed Naruto. Must fight urge to-_

"Sasuke-kun." Itachi said still in Naruto form pursing his lips and very close to Sasuke's face. "Please don't be mad."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Crimson started to drip into his hands. Hell it was better then attacking him, into a makeout session. Sasuke pushed Itachi away. Itachi fell onto Hinata who caught Itachi but fainted.

You could here her repeat.

"N-Naruto-kun" over and over.

Then the jutsu wore off and then the rice.

Naruto moved closer tripping over Hinata only to let the pan fly, like the tennis ball at lunch. The rice flew out landing all over Deidara, Itachi and Sasuke. Naruto was too much in shock from what he had witness several minutes before to do anything.

"Dammit now look what you've done!" Sakura yelled.

"Aw c'mon!" Deidara yelled "I just showered!"

"It's his fault." Sasuke said as the blood dried but his hand still over his nose making him sound stupid.

"No it's not it's yours!" Itachi yelled back.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Sakura screamed. "When I get done with both of you there'll be no blame!"

Before anyone could do anything Sakura had both boys in a head lock.

The other families sweat dropped.

Life lesson #??

NEVER and this means NEVER get Sakura angry. Hell will seem like heaven compared to what the Uchia brothers were about to go through.

That is until Whinry came down, they were already losing oxegen.

"What happened?" Whinry gasped.

* * *

"Looks who's back from their make out session, how was it?" Deidara said grumpy.

"Look who's back from conceiling their gender how was it?" Ed countered.

"And we were not making out!" Whinry added

"Yeah, like I'd let _my_ girl get a boyfriend shorter than HER." Deidara said shaking rice off himself.

"Who you calln'-"

"Give it a rest already Ed" everyone in the room said.

"Can we all just eat now?" L said his stomach growling. "I need my Dinner time sweets."

"Well tonnite we'll have no rice then....." Whinry sighed. Then she grumbled "I'll order take out."

A chorus of yay's rang around the room.

* * *

***2 minutes later***

_"Hello, Pizza Hut how may I help you?"_

_Um hi, I'd like to get a house delivered order._

_Yes but you have to order first mam_

_Oh! Yes! Almost forgot. Um, 3 large pepperoni pizza's-_

_Is that it?_

_No, I'd also like, 4 with extra cheese, two with peppers and unions. The meat lovers special, garlic balls, cheese sticks, motzerrella sticks, and do you have anything sweet?_

_We have-_

_That? Give me about 6 boxes and then doble it. I'd also like 2 4gallon bottles of pepsi and 1 pint of Coke._

_Is that all?_

_Yes._

_Your order will be there in under 30 minutes or the meal is free._

_Goodbye_

Ino hung up the reciever and turned around.

"We've gotta delay that pizza truck."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The reason was simple:

They were broke.

* * *

Author's space

Me- Hey it's been a while since I updated

Sasori- it has been. *turns to me* your getting lazy

Me- like I need you to tell me that.

Anyways. To make my job easier I'm adding a couple of OC's into the picture just not the way you'd expect it.

_Comming up next time on Tennis Kids: Pizza Delay, the mysterious Pizza girl_

_A light is shinned upon the dark scene. Three spotlights are shown down as 3 platforms arise. 3 figures, 3 girls stand ready, their facesshadowed by the light._

_"One two and three." she said._

_"Yes master." the three said in Unison._

_"You know what I require." She said._

_"Yes master."_

_"Then make it. And do not fail me." she boomed._

_"Yes master we will not fail you."_

_"Good. Three you will be blending in with them,"_

_"The regular one's master?" Three questioned._

_"Yes. Two you will be making yourself announced to the others."_

_"Yes master." Two said._

_"One, watch over them make sure they don't do anything stupid." She said._

_"Yes master." One said._

_"Excellent." she smiled. "Truly excellent."_


	7. Pizza Delay, the mysterious Pizza girl

Tennis Kids Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own any anime's in this fanfiction. I only own the Oc's and the Idea.

Note- the yaoi I thought about it... is for commedy mostly. Isn't it funny to watch Sasuke get a nosebleed?

Chapter 6: _Pizza Delay, the mysterious Pizza girl_

There was a dark room, as a teenage girl with long curly brown hair sat boardly looking at screens, laid back in a swivel chair.

She sighed "I need something more interesting to watch."

"What's wrong?" Her older brother said striding behind her swivel chair.

"I need something more exciting, than the "delaying the pizza man". I mean I promised my readers romance, comedy and whole bunch of hell. Not to mention the PoT stars are barely in any of the chapters."

"Then why don't you create Oc's?" Her brother suggested.

"O-what's? How come I didn't think of that?"

"Because you barely think."

"Shut up! I wrote the damn story so I have a brain!"

"You have writer's block."

"No I don't I know exactly what I want to do-"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm gonna bring Oc's into this story!" the girl declared.

"Hey that was my idea!"

"Don't make me throw you into the story!"

"Ha like you really can!" Her brother joked.

"I'm warning you…" The said in mid snap.

"Ooh look at me-" her brother half mocked, until a blue portal developed and he was sucked in as it closed. "You'll pay for this"

"No I won't." The girl smiled evilly "because I'm the author. Devil's right hand girl indeed"

The girl shook it off.

"Now then. On to the Oc's!" She smiled kindly now snapping her fingers. And turning in her chair.

A light is shinned upon the dark scene. Three spotlights are shown down as 3 platforms arise. 3 figures, 3 girls stand ready, their faces shadowed by the light.

"One, two and three." she said.

"Yes master." the three said in Unison.

"You know what I require." She said.

"Yes master."

"Then make it happen. And do not fail me." she boomed.

"Yes master we will not fail you."

"Good. Three you will be blending in with them,"

"The regular one's master?" Three questioned.

"Yes. Two you will be making yourself announced to the others."

"Yes master." Two said.

"One, watch over them make sure they don't do anything stupid." She said.

"Yes master." One said.

"Excellent." she smiled. "Truly excellent."

And with that the girls were off into that same blue portal.

* * *

"Ok so everyone knows the plan?" Rukia said looking around in the large circle they were huddled up in.

"Yep." everyone said.

* * *

Pizza Hut

"I can't believe she did it" Her brother grumbled.

Currently he was wearing black dress pants and the official pizza hut red t-shirt. Red and Black two awsome colors. Not meant to be for a pizza franchize. He had a cap on his head with the name tag Pedro.

"Why the hell am I named Pedro. That's not even my name! And do I LOOK like a Pedro!" he screamed up to his sister but only seemed to be screaming at nothing.

He got onto the motercycle.

"Well at least it's something cool."

Did I say motorcycle I meant Moped.

"aw C'mon!"

So "Pedro" got on his moped and went to deliver the pizza.

"I'll get you for this."

No you won't.

"I'm telling mom."

I'll blackmail you.

"Damn you!"

Eyes on the road!

* * *

Meanwhile the other 3 landed down onto the pavement.

"Everyone know the plan?" One said changed into Capri's and a cute frilly top. She looked like older version of a little girl.

"Yes." Two said as she transformed into cargo pants and a white top.

"Yep."Said three in a black dress and heels.

"Good cause here he comes." One said.

"What do we do?" Two said plainly panicing.

"Watch and learn." Three smiled ripping out the scrunchie from her hair tossing her wavy hair around quickly and running into the streets interveining the moped "Pedro" road on.

* * *

"Pedro" hit the breaks and the moped stopped. There in his way was a hot girl looking distressed and desperate.

"Please." said the blonde "I need a ride back home and I need a big strong man to protect me from molesting Pervs."

She sounded flirty at the same time sincere. Pizza Hut could wait. His sister wouldn't mind either would she.

"Alright. Where do you live?" "Pedro" asked.

"Just let me get my purse." The girl said running into the bushes. "Tripped here earlier. Lucky I didn't break a heel, my sister would've killed me."

"What's your name." Pedro said wasting some time.

"Saa-ru Saru!" the girl exclaimed.

Then there was a thud. The girl tripped.

"Oh God." the girl said gasping.

Pedro ran over "What's wrong."

All of a sudden he was grabbed the collar and pulled down into the bush.

"Oh Pedro." The girl said caringly. "You're so..."

Her smile turned evil as she finished her sentence "Helpful."

"Wha-"before he could finish the sentence he was knocked out by her knee's uppercut and was unconcies.

"That was time consuming." One said jumping out of the tree.

"I could've done it another way but this was the shortest." Three said

"Right, Suducting him was the fastest way?" Two said sarcastically. "I could've thought of other methods."

"Just hurry up and change!" Three yelled an anime vein popping up in the back of her head.

Two look down the boy. "Pedro" she lipped. That wasn't his real name.

"His clothes are too big." One stated.

"So! I went through all the work of getting that dude unconciess. I am NOT repeat NOT dragging his sorry pizza delievering ass back to that crappy moped!" Three yelled.

"Your making a scene." Two said blantly.

"What scene? Has it occured to you we're the only one's here!" Three yelled again.

Two sigh "Don't you think-"

"No don't YOU ever think? For yourself?! Two this your part of the mission so start leading, and get some common F***ing sense into that head of yours!"

"Fine." Two sighed "Three tie him up, One undress him and give me his clothes."

Three was about to open her mouth.

"NOT his underwear too.....Saru." Two smirked.

Three grunted. "Don't call me that."

"Three?" Two said

"What?" Three questioned.

"Thanks." Two said back.

"I'll get the rope." Three sighed.

"Good girl" Two smiled.

* * *

It had been about 40 minutes until the pizza came anyway so their plan was slightly ruined. The door bell rang and there stood a cute teenage girl wearing rolled up dress pants and an oversized Pizza hut t-shirt. She looked so tomboy. She carried all the pizza's looking sincere and kind.

The horde immediatly took their Pizza's from her taking a load off her straining arms.

"That'll be 55 dollars please." the girl smiled. "Tip not included."

"Yeah well you delievered our pizza late so it's free." Naruto said chewing.

The girl stood their blankly blinking for a long time before happily repeating "That'll be 55 dollars please."

"Um yeah the truth is we don't have any money so why don't you leave without the money." Ruka smiled.

"Oh no I can't" the delievery girl said looking upset.

"Let me rephase it." Itachi said with Ichigo's banki at her neck "Leave without the money and you can leave with your life."

The girl stood there shocked, tears rolling down her eyes. She fell to her knees and started crying. "I-I'm sorry! I can't! I just can't"

Itachi stared at the girl on the floor unfazed. Well maybe just a little. "M-My uncel he's the manager. He-he won't pay me or let me back into the house. If I don't come back with the money."

Ichigo came up to the door snatching back his banki from Itachi "Give me that."

"M-my sisters comming here soon but until then I have to live with him." She cried out.

"Hey kid." Ichigo said kneeling down to her acting like an older brother. "If you need a place to stay, why not here."

"WHAT?!" Itachi and Rukia but exclaimed.

"R-really." The girls eyes started to dry. _Oh hell yes this is working!_

"Why not." Ichigo sighed.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia stuttered. Was he really letting a mysterious pizza girl they just met LIVE with them. Well desperate as she might be....was Kon in Ichigo's body right now?

"Thank you." She smiled. Her pure aura spread around the room like a diese. Everyone turned their attention towards the door.

"It really means a lot to me." She was cheerful and suddenly all of the boys in the room were blushing relaxed and some even looked like drooling idiots. Itachi even blushed.

Ichigo smiled back helping her up. Rukia fummed. In her mind it was like a prince helping his love up from a dramatic breakdown. It made her jelous. Her hollow side wanted to burn out of her dramatically and strangle Ichigo.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh? My name?" the girl said "Not many people have asked me that."

_She was pushing her luck_, Rukia thought.

"Ni(two), Ni, Ai(love)" the girl responded.

"Nice name." Itachi murmured.

"Thank you." Ai Ni said "But I honestly don't like it. Call me Ni, I like Ni better."

Itachi looked at her suspiciously "Then why does your name tag say Pedro?"

_Damn he caught onto that._ "Oh that. Mine was being washed so I borrowed someone elses." Ni half lied. She didn't have a uniform, but she did techinically "borrow" one. AGAIN THE TERM BORROW IS BEING ABUSED IN MY STORY.

"Guys this is our new member to the house." Everyone already had their eyes on her. "Ai Ni."

"Please just call me Ni." Ni said rubbing the back of her shaggy hair.

Ichigo pointed out "Hey shouldn't you give that Uniform back to your friend?"

"Nah." said Ni cheerfully "I'm sure he won't miss it." _Right? Author?_

* * *

So there was "Pedro." Or I'm sure you should call him that since he's been stripped of his uniform. (and his dignety)

"HEY!"

Hey brother what's your underwear say? Don't take off the underwear.

"Thomas- Oh no, no, no, no"

Yep that's right brother. *ahem* Thomas, was currently still in the bushes tied up tightly by rope with a sticky note on his nose.

"Why a sticky note?"

It says _to Devil's right hand girl,_

_Thank you for creating us._

_Love,_

_1&2&3_

Aww.^W^

Anyways, Thomas then magically was free of his bounds.

"Yes!"

And was turned into a cat. But not just any cat. He looked like a clone of Karupin, aka Echizen Ryoma's cat.

"Meow, Meow, Meow" (could this get any worse!)

And cue the background.

"Meow" (I stand corrected)

* * *

Little droplets fell from the sky as one and three sat under a tree (ryming) looking for shelter.

"Two ditched us." Three mumbled.

"It was her mission." One said "you have one too." (joke right there 1-2! I know DX I know bad joke)

"Yeah but-" Three sighed "Never mind, your useless to talk to."

"I'll take that as a complement."One said back.

Three got up and left in huff. "Fine then I'll complete my mission. It's not like you have one."

"I always do three." One said as she left "I always do."

The rain splattered down on Three like pain onto a canvas. In no time she was soaked to the bone. Before she knew what happened there came a rustle from the bushes.

"Who's there!" Three said cautiously.

"Meow." said a cat as it came out from the bushes. Three sqealed.

"Oh your such a cute cat." she gushed.

The cat hissed at her. Three frowned and picked the cat up. "Thomas" the collar read. She flipped over the black collar to see something else eched in as well.

_4 3 3 D R H G_

Three smiled. She knew what it ment. For Three Love Devils Right Hand Girl. She took the cat and cradled it as it calmed.

* * *

The sound of rain could be heard from the Echizen house as well. Ryoma Echizen looked out the window. He didn't know why but he knew something was about to happen. He looked over at his cat Karupin and it would involve him too.

Little did Ryoma know he was all too right as the rain turned into a storm and he heard a faint bang on the door.

* * *

Author's Space.

Phew. That took FOREVER! I'm sleepy and want to go to bed so peace!

Karupin- Meow.

_Next time on Tennis kids: Ryoma Echizen, if a girl was unconciess at your door what would you do?_

_Three woke up to a brush. Someone or something was licking her face. She half expected Thomas to be there, but no there instead was a different cat Karupin. Echizen Ryoma's cat. That meant one thing. She was in the Echizen house._

_**Yes my plan worked** Three thought in triumph. She had no idea where she was or how she got here, or even if she was in the right room but she was there!_

_She did a victory dance, something close to what Light did if you remeber that for back, but think more cotten eye joe-y, a couple of flips and beyonce's single ladies dance._

_Three was as happy as can be until she sneezed harshly that almost sent her flying into a wall._

_"Crap" she mumbled sniffling then remebering Thomas._

_"Thomas" she called panicky._

_A yelled was heard from down the hall where ever that was and Three rushed towards it. She was NOT losing her present this soon. _

_Nearly crashing into the sliding door she banged it down to see-_

Dun Dun Daaaa!!!!!


	8. Echizenifagirlwasunconciessatyourdoor

Tennis kids 7: Ryoma Echizen, if a girl was unconciess at your door what would you do?

Annoucement- Here I'm just saying this chapter is just to introduce the OC Three character. In no way are they or she the center of this story. I designed them/her to be the push forward in the story. To get certain couples like NaruHina going.

Warning! This is a very long chapter! You have been warned.

Disclaimer- I do not under any curcumstancial issues own any of these animes. TT_TT

The rain poured harsher as Three made her way through it staggering in one hand with Thomas. She had managed to sprain her leg trying to get Thomas down from a mountain of a hill. She winced dragging her body on impulse to what she thought to be Echizen Ryoma's house. The rain blurred her vision as she seemed to be climbing up the front steps of the house.

_Man _she thought_ how many friken stairs do they have?_

Huffing deeply as she got to the door she banged weakly, but for regular people it was a normal knock on the door, to see someone open it.

Three couldn't see who, but she knew one thing… it was WARM inside and the light was blinding.

Three's head hit the ground as she could only mutter raspily 3 words "Please help me."

* * *

Three woke up to a brush. Someone or something was licking her face. She half expected Thomas to be there, but no, there instead was a different cat, Karupin. Echizen, Ryoma's cat. That meant one thing. She was in the Echizen house.

**Yes my plan worked** Three thought in triumph. She had no idea where she was or how she got here, or even if she was in the right room but she was there!

She did a victory dance, something close to what Light did if you remeber that for back, but think more cotten eye joe-y, a couple of flips and beyonce's single ladies dance.

Three was as happy as can be until she sneezed harshly that almost sent her flying into a wall.

"Crap" she mumbled sniffling then remebering Thomas.

"Thomas" she called panicky.

A yelled was heard from down the hall, where ever that was, and Three rushed towards it. She was NOT losing her present this soon.

Nearly crashing into the sliding door she banged it down to see Thomas, scarred out of his mind in mid piss on Echizen Ryoma's foot.

"Agh!" Echizen yelled in disgust. "Karupin what's wrong with you?!"

"Karupin?" Three gawked. Thomas turned his head towards her voice. He scampered over jumping into Three's arms hissing at Echizen. "This is Thomas."

Karupin walked in just at that moment. "This is Karupin." Three said pointed down at the other cat.

Echizen turned his attention towards the blonde in the black dress and broken heels.

"Who are you?" Echizen said suspiciously.

"Sa- San (Three), San(Three), Chi (Blood)." Three said thinking off the top of her head "but it's just easier to call me San."

"San-San?" Echizen questioned "It sounds more like a pet name.....just who are you?"

"I told you San, Chi" San said " San comma Chi, just cause I prefer my last name versus my first doesn't mean anything."

Just then someone called Echizen's name. Echizen went into the kitchen with Three following not really knowing what to do, and the twin cats behind her.

"Old man," Echizen said immediatly speaking when laying his eyes on his father "did you let her in?"

"What HER do you referer to son?" his father said stroking his badly shaven chin. "All I see is a ravishing young lady in our presense. Along with her clone cat of Karupin."

"Pediphile." Echizen mumbled.

"What?" his father questioned.

"She's under 18." Echizen stated.

His father looked taken aback "You think I would do THAT, to this young girl. I am sorry Miss for my son's wrongful thinking. He has such a dirty mind sometimes...... He's a playboy you know-"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Echizen yelled at the top of his lungs his face red. Somebody was pissed off.

There was an akward silence until Three spoke up "I'd hate to intrude but, do you mind if I stay here for a while, my sister's comming soon but until then I have no where to stay, my cousin Ai, Ni and I decied to go seperate ways until then. I thought my sister was comming today so I thought I could get a ride home from the club I went to. I didn't expect her to call me and say she'd be delayed for a while."

"Why not?" Echizen's father smiled. "You play tennis?"

"Yes sir" San smiled. She then tripped and her ankle acted up. "I do - ow ow ow owowowowow!"

San collasped to the floor.

* * *

Echizen's father looked at her ankel. "Yep that's a sprain."

"A sprain?!" San gasped. "My ankel can't be sprained!"

"It is and it has been for quite a while." Echizen's father said. "How'd you not notice?"

San shrugged.

"Well my advice would be to lay off it. You play tennis at school?" he asked

"I don't go to school sir." San said shyly.

"That settles it." Echizen's father smiled "You'll be atteneding Echizen's school then."

San smiled. _Another part of the story is unraviling._

* * *

"Woah whoa whoa." Echizen said shaking his hand wildly "Back up old man. You want me to do WHAT?"

"I want YOU to take her to school with you to watch tennis practice." his father said.

"And what am I gonna say. This is the strange girl that's living with me until her sister gets back?"

"Tell them she's an old family friend. Introduce her to your little friends get her mind off playing tennis."

"Why do I do this for you?"

"Because I am your father. I have parental authority over you." he declared.

"You have more parental authority over your pervy magazines than me." Echizen side commented.

* * *

San was in the bathroom the door locked. She washed her face of the dirt and started humming. She looked horrid a mess and in a vulrible state. Her hair was tangled with knots, the dress had mud stains covering it, the heels were broken not the mention the sprained ankel.

San looked around before making another move.

_No monitors, no people, it's safe._

Three ran the tub as Thomas patentally sat on the toilet seat.

Three lowered the neck of her dress to reveal the bar code imprinted on her neck: 003. She smiled pressing on it and transforming into Three. Her hair was automatically pulled up into a tight pony tail and her three peice was back. Her heels changed to black boots and the mark of the roman number III appeared on her cheek. Three smirked turning off the hot water and placing Thomas into the tub stepping back and snapping her fingers.

Like magic the Karupin clone turned into the human version of "THOMAS" Three smirked as Thomas gasped.

"So YOU'RE who the Author sent me." Three smirked "interesting, keeping you the pizza boy I wrangled up for Two as a pet. Devil's right hand girl, you've done it again" Three laughed to herself.

Thomas looked at himself. He was human...

"I'm free!" he exclaimed jumping up out of the tub.

"Sit back down!" Three demanded. Thomas realized what she was talking about and immdiatly sat down splash! Into the tub he went.

Three calmed herself. "So what do you think?"

She pressed her collar changing into a long black top and short black skirt. "Too much?"

Thomas nodded.

Three tried again, this time into a short sleeved knit dress with a black belt. "too party-ie?"

Thomas nodded again.

Three tried again this time into a funeral dress. "hows this?"

Thomas nodded his head.....again.....again.

"Is nodding all you ever do?" Three laughed.

"I've been taught when a woman asks your opinion on something it's better to nodd." Thomas commented.

"I need your opinion Thomas." Three sighed.

"Fine." Thomas said.

"How about...." Three changed this time into a V neck short sleeved black shirt and black skinny jeans. "This?"

"Do you always wear black?" Thomas commented. In return he got hit in the arm "Ow! Now you see why I nodd!"

"Yes and you can do that when your a good little kitty." Three said sweetly "but right now your naked human who needs to give a good opinion for us to get out of this bathroom, and you to be cleaner than you were!"

"Yeah, yeah Saru." Thomas taunted.

"Shut up about that." Three grumbled

"Alright the outfit's fine. can we go?"

"What am I gonna do for shoes?"

"Cut the heels off and make flats smart one now get me out of this bath!"

"Good kitty." Three smirked. She snapped her fingers as Thomas was turned back into a cat and she drained the water, and opened the door. "Now C'mon you wet furball."

Then something struck Three's mind. "I wonder, if Thomas is a boy as a human than what gender is Thomas as a cat."

Thomas' face went pale as he scampered out of there faster than you can say "Oh hell no."

"Wait!" Three called transforming into San her hair still up. "I need to find out your sex!"

* * *

Devil's Right Hand Girls laughed. She loved her characters and tourturing her brother, but as she looked at the monitors she decided to take a break from the pandomonium happening in the Echizen household. She wanted to see what the others were doing. What was her captain of the mission she sent these 3 on doing?

Devil's Right Hand Girl snapped her fingers as the monitors flicked to black and then to a household, where One sat alone in an illy lit small apartment looking out the window.

"Lonely huh?" Devil's right hand girl sighed.

"Yes, very." One responded.

Devil's right hand girl stuttered back a bit before remebering "One, do the others know?"

"Know what Master?" One said blankly.

"You know what I mean."

"No, they don't,"

"That is to say."

"They should stay ignorant about it until the story is over."

"I suppose so. Fine, but you One have a job to do."

"Yes. To keep this story moving."

"Excellent." Devil's Right Hand Girl smiled "truly excellent. I created you well no?"

"Yes, Master yes you did."

Devil's Right hand girl smiled evily that mad twisted smile you get when you've got something in store that you won't tell for the next chapter *hint* *hint*

* * *

"Gah!" Gaara exclaimed sitting upright in his bed breathing heavily. (Gaara! When did he get into this?!)

"Gaara?" someone, his sister, Temari moaned from the other room. "Everthing alright?"

"I just felt a disturbence in the force." Gaara mumbled to himself in shock.

Gaara heard footsteps come from his sister's room "wha?"

"N-Nothing." Gaara said coldly "Go back to sleep."

"Gaara every since that deamon left you you've been able to sleep. Don't tell me your having bad dreams already." Temari said yawing.

"Go to bed Temari." Gaara ordered.

Temari mumbled "Yeah yeah, night Gaara."

Gaara sighed. Every since "that deamon" left his body everyone was becomming more lax around him. Especially his siblings. It wasn't that Gaara didn't hate people who feared him and wanted them to have a slow painful death.... but as Kazekage it was his duty to make sure his orders weren't answered with a "Yeah Yeah Gaara." That's what he missed. Not that he wasn't still some what feared. (Yes Gaara is thinking all this and it confuzzles me right now) In short, at the moment he just wanted to beat the crap out of something.

And here came his chance.

"Gaara" Temari whinned from the next room "Could you get Kankuro to SHUT UP, he's sleep talking pervyness again."

Now there's something he would gladly do.

* * *

Author's Comment

This is SUPPOSED to be where the author's note is but instead I'm continuing the story on so we can get back to the crazy funny families we all know and love. So this is a BONUS called I think I found my Sensei.

* * *

Time skip - the next day after school (segaku)

San waited paitently by the tennis courts. She followed Ryoma's father's directions and she seemed to end up in the right place. All that was missing was Ryoma.

The thing San didn't know was that Echizen had classroom duties and would be late for practice.

The thing Echizen didn't know was San didn't forgive very well....

San held a grudge but today she felt like some good old fashion payback. Even if it was going against his father she'd do it.

San walked into the changing room popping her head in and stating "Where's Ryoma Echizen's locker."

A bunch of half dressed and fully dressed and some in their boxers boys looked up covering themselves quickly in that "I feel to voilated" girly posture.

"You can't come in here, leave!" a non regular said.

"Where's Echizen's locker." San repeated again.

"LEAVE!" the non regalar demanded.

"NO!" San yelled back in the same tone "not until you show me Echizen's locker."

Finally some dressed second years came up and pointed to his locker. San marched up to the locker paying no mind to the boys who seeemed to mind a lot about her and opened the locker, no lock unlocked she just opened it. Then San smiled as she came what she looked for. No it wasn't his underwear. It was his raquet his favorite red raquet. She smiled evily strutting out with out a care in the world. The others just stared at her as she left and then the locker, for a long time. Let's slow down the moment. A strange GIRL had just barged into the BOYS locker room demanding Echizen a REGULAR"S locker opening the locker easily and TAKING his raquet and THEY had just let HER do THAT!

The non regular ran out of the locker room now fully dressed as some boys followed. San turned back around after a while annoyed.

"What?" San said annoyed.

"Give back his raquet no one gave you permission to take it." the non regular said.

"No one gave me permission not to take it" San said carefree.

"Give me the raquet, theif!"

"Who are you calling a theif," San said appauled "for all I know you could use it because you think it's lucky! You have more of a use to it than I would. Becomming a regular-"

"Shut up theif!" the non regular called.

There was a long silence.

"Do you wanna play for it?" San said finally.

"What's the deal?"

"If you win I'll give back the raquet. If I win I do as I wish with it." San said simply.

"Deal" the non regular agreed.

"Well then" San smirked getting a good grip on the raquet "Let's begin."

* * *

Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino and Hinata were walking down to the courts as usual until-

"What's happening?" Ten Ten asked seeing the large crowd.

She tapped a boy who turned around.

"Ed!" Ino gasped surprised.

"W- what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Oh there's a tennis match." Ed responded.

"A tennis match?" Ino said "that's what this is all about?"

"Yeah some strange girl verses one of the Seniors. I don't know who though, but it's not a regular." Ed said as his voice seemed to trail off.

"Hey where's Sakura?" Ten Ten asked looking around. Now that she mentioned it where did our little pinkett run off to.

Sakura was pushing through the masses of students who watching the game until weaving her way through them. She finally stopped able to see the tennis match through the green colored gates.

She could hear the ball hitting the ground and the sounds of running feet simotainiously. Sakura watched in amazment as the the person with her back to her speedily hit the ball back. Never once did the girl turn around. And finally Sakura heard a twang. Three strings on the tennis raquet were already broken and another just broke as well. It wouldn't be long until the entire raquet broke. But...she was winning....

* * *

Mean while Echizen, after finishing his classroom duties had decided to walk to the same courts with Naruto the new kid. It seemed he had duties as well.

"So I like ramen do YOU like ramen." Naruto often said. "if there was a language called Rameniese I bet it would sound like this-"

_What's up with this kid_ Echizen thought. _Is ramen all he every talks about?_

Echizen tried hard to listen but all he could hear was "Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen"

_Yep there's definatly some mental issuses with him. _Echizen thought sighing _Still...._

Echizen looked at his chipper face, it was somewhat cute....in it's own spastic way. Just then Echizen noticed the large crowd surrounding the tennis courts.

"ECHIZEN!" he heard a voice call it was Horio. He turned to see the brunett speak very quickly to him "It's- it's horrible, there's this strange girl, and she challanged a 3rd year and broke into your locker, and bet and your raquet...." WAIT rewind pause and play _'broke into your locker and what to my raquet?'_ he thought.

His question was about to be answered and he heard the sound of a ball being returned. IT was HIS RAQUET. SOMEONE STOLE HIS RAQUET AND WAS USING IT.... a twang was heard AND BREAKING IT!

Ryoma's cool composture totally crumbled when it came to his raquet especially now. You'd expect him to sigh and say "Mada Mada Dame" at a time like this. But that came out a little differnet.

"LUCY! BABY I'M COMMING FOR YOU!" Echizen screamed pushing his way through the crowd. Naruto sweatdropped. _'Man and I thought I was weird. Guess having deamon fox locked up inside you beats having a fetishful relationship with your raquet'_

Naruto sighed seeing Ed and they others "hey guys!" he called.

* * *

"Hey guys" they heard Naruto call as he ran over.

"Oh hey naruto." Ino and ten ten greeted.

Hinata just gulped blushing.

"Have you seen sakura?" Ed asked.

"No why?" Naruto asked confused.

"She wa just-" Ed paused.

The announcer yelled "Winner eto, umo.....Chi! 4 games to 2!"

* * *

The non regular looked upset.

"Saa, what a bore," San said "play me again."

Just then she winced. Her ankel, it was bleeding, red covered one side to her sock and she quickly collasped as she finished her sentence "onigaishimas."

* * *

Sakura was shocked at the display that just took place. From the mysterious girl's playing she knew one thing.

This girl would be her tennis coach.

And as the girl collasped Sakura took this chance to ask.

Running through the door was the hard part everyone wanted to get in, but sakura could think of a better way to get in. She gripped the metal fence and started to climb. Hey it was better than exposing her ninja ways. Finally she landed pushing her skirt down flat when she climbed back down.

Sakura ran over to the girl and yelled someone's name "AL-KUN!"

Sudduenly like making way for god ever split in two as a suiet of armor came down and everyone stared the entire time.

The girl realize she was being picked up and immediatly freaked.

"Put me down!" She shreik banging on Al's empty armor making significant dents in it. "Put me down! Let me go! Now! Now! Now!"

The crowd watched this as her voice carried half way across the school, finally diverting their attention to an oh so OOC Ryoma.

"Amber Baby no!" Echizen yelled out holding the raquet like a baby. "What have they done to you!"

Naruto also got through the split crowd and onto the courts.

"Hey you ok?" Naruto questioned.

"No I'm fine, My raquet just- OF COURSE I'M NOT OK!" Echizen barked at Naruto.

Naruto went into a Non Sasuke emo corner while Horio poked him with a stick. Poke. Poke.

"don't DO that you two year experienced no talent ball missing idiot!" Echizen barked at Horio "Your distracting the readers from my moment!"

Horio slumped down next to Naruto "Mind if I join your non Sasuke like emo corner?"

"Knock yourself out." Naruto replied depressingly.

The crowd sweat dropped not sure what was really happening. Nothing made sense. Bright chipper Naruto was now in an emo corner with the all too modest Horio, Monotonious Ryoma was now yelling for no real apparent reason but seemed to be mouring over his broken stringed raquet and along the line Sasuke wasn't acting emo. (le gasp!) No he was somewhere else probably about to be molested by fangirls. How I know, Itachi was smiling dancing in a hula skirt with loyal fans. Which is quiet disturbing considering their male fanboys, in coconut bras...(-_-l'l'' yeah it's better you not know why)

"Echizen- san, I'm sorry-" the non regular said.

"Who did this?" Echizen asked the announcer

"Some strange girl I called her by her first name Chi." the announcer responded a little taken back.

_Chi_ Echizen twiched.

"Dammit Chi!" Ryoma screamed. That girl...

"No need to get angry. I mean you can get the strings fixed . I could be worse." the non regular sweat dropped and he just had to say those words.

Then the raquet broke in two. Echizen was on his knees in shock almost faiting but falling to ground.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Echizen hissed.

The non regular tried to explain "Hehe you see I..." But just ended up running like hell.

"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Echizen yelled "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

The crowd slip into two again as Echizen stormed off to who knows where.

Meanwhile at the nurse....

* * *

The nurse bandaged the strange girl up, though she refused at first, she quickly changed her mind after trying to march out in probably searing pain.

She heard the girl grumble things like 'Stupid Echizen' and 'weird pinkie' and 'giant hollow armor'

The nurse finally finshed wrapping the bandages around the girl's leg and got up satisfied with her work. She looked behind her, there stood the pink haired girl her and only her.

"I'll be right back dear. I'll leave you to your friend." the nurse said cheerfully.

"She's not my friend." the girl retored.

"Don't go anywhere." the nurse said ignoring the comment.

Sakura walked up to San. San's face read discomfort as well as untrusting. Sakura looked down at the bandages and nearly fainted. And this woman called herself a NURSE. The white cloth was wrapped losely. Her ankel was supported by nothing and she'd be walking with a limp for 6 months if Sakura didn't do anything now! Sakura quickly unwrapped the bandages. As a med ninja she knew more than a thing or two about taking care of a sprainned ankel let alone healing it all together.

"What are you doing?" San said looking at Sakura strangly. "let go of my foot."

Sakura ignored her and continued to unwrap the bandages.

"Hey!" San yelled "listen to me!"

"Oi! Do you want your foot healed?" Sakura barked back.

San nodded her head. She could always do it herself but having a experience person do it for you always feels better to her.

"Then don't tell anyone about this." Sakura mumbled in a low voice.

The last of the loose bandages fell off now exposing her cleanned up ankel.

"And this woman calls herself a nurse." Sakura joked to herself. "you could be limping for months if I don't do this."

"Do what?" San questioned.

Just then Sakura's hands turned green! No! An aura radiated around her hands. This was Chakra!

Sakura quickly pressed her hands around San's ankel. Supposidly this was to be painful if she was human. So in all honesty she faked it, she faking the pain, prending it to hurt that her bone was being relocated back into it's socket. She felt pain off and on. Still faking she winced closing her eyes so Sakura couldn't see her unfazed stare.

"Ok I'm done." Sakura smiled.

San opened her eyes "Warn me first next time"

"Hopefully there won't be a next time." Sakura said back.

"There's always a next time for me." San said.

The was a silence after that. Until San broke it.

"Why." San asked monotoniously.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma walked up to where ever he was finally broken out of his anger infuled trans.... he was up the hill.....in the tennis court.....at his house.......

"ARG!" Echizen yelled before grumbling "stupid plot twists."

But in his mind one thing stayed the same. Chi was paying for his Debby.

* * *

"Why what?" Sakura asked clueless.

"Why help me." San said. "I know you want something from me."

"Why would you ever say that?" Sakura said cheerfully. **'She catching on!Cha!**' her inner said.

"Give it up." San sighed "just tell me. Nobody magically heals you for no reason."

"You play tennis." Sakura stated **'Yeah way to blow our cover genius!'**

"And you don't." San said raising an eyebrow.

"That's correct." Sakura said simply. "Though..."

"You'd like to learn." San said.

"No, Chi, I'd like my brother and my friend's brother to learn. They have a match and well, they."

"They suck." San said.

"Well I wouldn't put it that-"

"They suck."

"Yeah, they suck."

San sighed. Letting the mention of her name slide.

"I can't teach two boys I've never known before at tennis." San said smiling "but I _can_ teach you."

"What?! Chi! Are you sure?" Sakura said gasping.

"Stop with the Chi! God I hate that name call me San." San said.

"Alright San." Sakura said smiling. And San smiled back.

Just then the door was bashed in as voice let out a yell "CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII".

Echizen marched into the office and over to Chi who happened to be sitting at the moment.

"That's it we're leaving!" Echizen said dragging San by the collar.

"Bye Sakura" San said waving.

"Bye San." Sakura waved back.

"That's San-Sensi." San smirked.

Sakura smirked back as the imaginary non broken door was closed. How that was done, she didn't care, cause she had a Tennis teacher.

* * *

One sighed looking from a tree that overlooked the nurses office as well as a good veiw of the ground below.

These two were getting almost no where. Three was being dragged away by Echizen Ryoma, she wasn't sticking to her mission. Two well, wait what was she doing? One got down from the tree to see two there happily waiting by the trees with the other families waiting for Sakura....Well that was fast!

One sighed. She'd have a looooong wait at the pace they were going.

* * *

Author's Section.

Me- Thank god I finished *plop*

Ed- did she just faint.

Me- No I just decided to lay here OF COURSE I JUST FAINTED.

Ed- Sheesh don't go so Echizen on me!

Me- Echi-zen?

Ed- yeah,

Me- Sigh anyway Comment and Reveiw! Now a sneek peek Sorry for the lateness too! *gah!*

_Next Time on Tennis kids...._

_Tennis Lessons, Fandom and Chocolates Oh My!_

_San herd the crash of the tennis ball as is flew right past her face and hit the window. Mental note: NEVER make a tennis court next to a window._

_Next they heard screaming. It was Ni. Or was that Hinata.... Anyway the two went running throught the window, again stupid choice, shattered piece of glass cutting them as they went through. There sitting surprised was Naruto, Hinata and Ni. San looked at Ni and Ni looked at San as the samething ran through their heads _

**_'Crap'_**

Yeah I'm not giving too much away, although you could decipher what this chapter's about by the title. All I can say is NaruHina fan get ready squeal and other fans of Bleach Death Note and FMA. Get ready to laugh your ass off.

Bye Bye!


End file.
